Ma famille
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Marina n'a pas une vie facile en ce moment. Surtout si des visiteurs indésirables apparaissent. Enfin, pas si indésirables que cela... Mais vont-ils vraiment arranger les choses ?
1. Famille, vous avez dit famille ?

_Je suis un peu bloquée dans mon autre Fanfic (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien) et d'un coup, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée. Une idée bizarre, mais tant que je la tenait, je me suis dit "Putain de merde, écris vite avant que quelqu'un ne te pique cette idée ! VITE !" (D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt)._

_Voila le premier chapitre (un peu court, je vous l'accorde). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_Disclaimer : Salut Les Geeks et ses personnages fictifs appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet (NO, you don't say ?)  
Lorenzo, Marina et Trust (coucou mon pitit chat 3) m'appartiennent ! Interdiction d'y toucher sans mon autorisation ! (sauf si vous êtes un lama bleu qui vit dans un volcan et qui s'appelle Jacky)_

/\/\/\

Marina Bottecchia. On ne pouvait pas faire plus italien que ce nom et ce prénom, et pourtant, physiquement, je n'avais rien d'une italienne. Les cheveux blonds, épais et ondulés depuis que je porte des couches, les yeux kakis et la peau aussi pâle qu'une poupée en cire. En plus, je n'aimais pas mes cheveux. C'est pourquoi j'ai passé la majorité de mon argent de poche pour une teinture rousse et les avoir lisses en permanence. Un rêve de gosse, mais je suppose que ça ne vous intéresse pas.

Venons-en au fait : Nous sommes au mois de Juillet. Depuis deux jours, mes parents sont partis en Espagne, prendre des vacances, et m'ont laissé seule à la maison. Ils avaient prévu de visiter un bout du pays pendant une semaine. Oh non, rassurez-vous, je suis assez grande pour rester seule chez moi. 19 ans, c'est largement suffisant.

Aujourd'hui, j'attendais la venue de mon meilleur ami à la maison : Lorenzo. Cela faisait bien plusieurs semaines que l'on avait pas pu s'adresser la parole, il visitait de la famille à l'autre bout de la France, dans un village tout paumé, sans réseau. Il ne pouvait ni téléphoner, ni passer faire un petit coucou sur Skype. Mais bon, la famille, c'était important pour lui. Pas trop pour moi.

Actuellement, je me préparais à la va-vite dans la salle de bain. Coiffure, c'est bon. Maquillage, c'est bon. Tenue, c'est bon. Bon d'accord, on aurait dit que je passais un entretien d'embauche, mais tant pis. J'entendis soudain quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, et ce fut euphorique que j'ouvrit à mon meilleure pote, non sans me jeter dans ses bras. Vous savez, comme dans ces mauvais films américains, là. Quand deux personnes ne se sont plus vu depuis un bail. Bah c'était pareil.

"Hé ben, je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?

-Oui ! M'exclamai-je en m'écartant. Rentre, je t'en prie !

-Merci. Ah, et regarde ce que j'ai ramené !"

Il désigna un pack de bières qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent : Lorenzo, des bières, de la musique à fond, et c'était la soirée parfaite !

"T'es génial ! Passe-les moi, je vais les mettre au frigo.

-Tu veux pas t'en boire une tout de suite ?

-C'est bien trop tôt ! D'ailleurs tu comptes dormir ici ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Faut juste que je prévienne ma belle-mère."

J'acquiesçais, perdant discrètement mon sourire et lui prit les bières des mains. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et les posa dans le réfrigérateur. Sa belle-mère. Quelle plaie celle-là...  
En réalité, ses parents n'avaient pas divorcés. Son peur était veuf depuis que Lorenzo avait 3 ans. Ah, sa mère... D'après les membres de sa famille, c'était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Pas comme cette vieille peau qui servait de belle-mère.

Je retournais au salon et m'assis sur le canapé, à côté de mon ami. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard posé sur un point invisible.

"Hé, Lorenzo ? Ça va pas ? M'inquiétai-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

-Hein... Si, si, tout va bien ! J'ai eu un instant bug, c'est rien !

-Tu me rassures ! Par contre, j'ai pas fait à manger, si on commande des pizzas, ça te va ?

-Tu parles à un putain d'italien ! Evidemment que ça me va !"

Oui, Lorenzo, lui, était entièrement italien. Il avait déménagé en France un an après le décès de sa pauvre mère.  
Nous rigolâmes à l'unisson et commençâmes à perler pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que je décide d'appeler la pizzeria du coin pour commander à manger. Nous nous fîmes livrer peu de temps après, et nous entamâmes nos repas et nos bières. Trois chacune, c'était suffisant pour nous faire dire tout et n'importe quoi.  
Ce fut vers les 22 heures que notre état mental commençait à partir en vrille, et que un mal de crâne persistait de mon côté.

"Hé, au fait, en allant chez toi, devine qui j'ai... Croiséééé... Dit-il, un peu hésitant.

-Chai pas môa, dis...

-Ton frangin, ma gueule, il faisait les cents pas à l'entrée du lotiss'ment.

-Arrête tes conneries, mon frère, beh veut plus parler à ma famille. M'enfin, tu parles d'une famille...

-Ch'te jure que je l'ai vu..."

Je ne pouvais bien sûr pas le deviner, mais mon visage laissa place à une expression remplie de haine et de dégoût. Pas pour Lorenzo, bien sûr, mais pour cet enfoiré qui faisait parti de ma famille. Mon frère, paraissait-il. Ou devais-je dire le connard qui avait osé lever la main sur ma mère et ma soeur et quitter la maison sans un regard pour nous.

"M'en fous de lui. J'veux plus le voir.

-Marina, dis pas ça... C'ton frère bordel !"

Il avait l'air d'un coup sérieux, alors qu'il y a deux minutes, c'était encore un ivrogne. Il m'étonnera toujours.

"Un frère ne frappe pas sa famille, ne la traite pas comme des chiens et ne se casse pas du domaine familial en l'insultant. Un frère, c'est bienveillant et attentif avec ceux qu'il aime.

-Mais ils vous aime, surtout toi. J'en suis sûr...

-M'ouais."

Il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Heureusement qu'il était là, j'avais de la chance de l'avoir.

Après d'autres discussions plus ou moins intéressantes, nous décidâmes de mettre du Metallica le plus fort possible, histoire d'ennuyer nos voisins. Puis c'était notre groupe préféré, on allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était Trust, mon chat, qui n'était pas content par contre. S'il y avait bien un truc que ce félin au pelage tigré détestait, c'était bien le bruit. Il miaula si fort que le son de notre musique en devenait ridiculement faible.

"Trust, ferme-là un p..."

Lorenzo ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il s'écroula sur mes genoux, profondément endormi. Il tenait moins bien l'alcool que moi, il allait avoir une sacrée gueule de bois demain matin.  
Trop lourd pour être soulevé, je le prit par les poignets et le tira avec difficulté jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents et le laissa ronfler sur le matelas, gracieusement installé. Enfin, aussi gracieux qu'un lama à qui on aurait enlevé une patte.

Voyant le bordel qu'on avait laissé sur la table du salon, entre les bières et les boîtes de pizzas, je décidais de tout ranger demain, et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, avec otut autant de grâce dont Lorenzo avait fait preuve précédemment. Le lendemain allait être rude...

/\/\/\

_Si si, je vous assure que ça a un rapport avec Salut Les Geeks ^^ Vous verrez !_

_En attendant, une review ?_


	2. Sad but true

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, et fixa le mur en face de moi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais mal à la tête... Je n'avais pris que trois ou quatre bières hier soir, non ? Ah oui, j'avais simplement oublié qu'il y en avait d'autres que mes parents avaient achetées avant de partir. Et on les avait toutes entamées.

Me mettant assise au bord de mon lit, je me grattais l'arrière du crâne, bâilla à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et me leva en tanguant un peu. La maison tournait dangereusement autour de moi, et je me dirigeais à pas lents vers la chambre de mes parents.  
Je fus surprise de trouver une pièce vide de toute présence humaine, un lit bien fait, et une feuille posée sur les draps. Tiens ? Où était passé Lorenzo ? Curieuse, je pris la feuille, et lut à voix haute.

_"Je me suis réveillé plus tôt que toi ce matin, et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. C'est après que je me suis rappelé que je bossais ce matin !_  
_Je t'ai fait un café, tu le trouveras sur la table de la salle à manger. Et je t'ai rangé le salon, aussi ! C'était la moindre des choses :)_  
_À bientôt mon poussin !* Lorenzo"_

J'esquissais un sourire, et traversa le couloir en me frottant les yeux. Prenant au passage mes lunettes, je les posais sur mon nez et vit le salon effectivement rangé. Lorenzo était vraiment un ange quand il le voulait.

Me rendant à la salle à manger, je me laissais tomber sur une des chaises et entama mon breuvage. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que je vis quelqu'un par terre, endormi sur le carrelage. Mon corps se raidit. Ce n'était ni Lorenzo, ni une personne que je connaissais personnellement. Une casquette grise... Un tee-shirt rouge... Un jean...

Le Geek ?! Le Geek de Salut Les Geeks, mon émission préférée de YouTube ? C'était mon ami qui me faisait une mauvaise blague ou j'étais dans un mauvais rêve ?!  
Je m'approchais de lui, m'accroupis à ses côtés, et le retourna sur le dos. Pas de doute, c'était Mathieu Sommet déguisé en Geek. What the fuck ?!

"Hé... Lève-toi... Lui dis-je doucement en le secouant.

-Gné... Hein ? Quoi ?"

Il se réveilla en grognant, et me fixa de ses yeux bleus. Même la tête dans le seau, il jouait très bien son rôle. Respect.

"Bonjour mademoiselle...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mathieu ?

-Je... Je sais pas... Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles Mathieu ?"

Je penchais la tête sur le côté, perplexe. S'il ne se souvenait même plus de son identité, il y avait un sérieux problème...

"Ben, tu es bien Mathieu Sommet, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Moi, je suis le Geek.

-Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas possible... Enfin, tu n'existes pas !

-Hé ! Tu es méchante !"

Il se mit à sangloter en se cachant le visage avec les mains. Gênée et honteuse, je le pris dans mes bras pour me faire pardonner. Il se laissa faire, et il commença à se calmer, reniflant bruyamment.

"Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te blesser, m'excusai-je et le fixant. Moi, je m'appelle Marina.

-C'est... C'est joli...

-Hé les mecs, venez là, le gamin essaye déjà de choper d'la gonzesse !" Retentit une voix rauque dans mon dos.

Je me retournais, et écarquilla les yeux. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette voix. Une tenue sombre, des lunettes aux verres opaques et une cigarette aux lèvres.  
Le Patron. Alors ledit gamin avait raison ? Il existait ? ILS existaient ?

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, gamine ?

-Mais tu... Vous... C'est pas possible...

-Ben si, on existe. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, sérieusement ? À force de jouer au schizophrène, Mathieu a finir par en devenir vraiment un. Et ramenez-vous ici, bande de feignasses !"

Mais à qui parlait-il ? Oh.  
Le Hippie arriva. Puis le Prof, suivi de Maître Panda et de la Fille. Non, tout ceci était dingue ! J'allais me réveiller, retrouver Lorenzo endormi comme un loirs (ou comme un mort, pour la famille Addams), et la maison en bordel ! Je fermais un instant les yeux, mais les rouvrit immédiatement lorsque le criminel m'adressa de nouveau la parole.

"Sympa ta tenue, gamine. T'es mignonne comme ça..."

Baissant le regard, je m'observais. Ah oui, avant d'aller me coucher, j'avais enfilé un tee-shirt trop grand en guise de pyjama, qui laissait voir une partie de mes cuisses et le reste de mes jambes. Je sentis mes joues virer au rouge, et agacée, je me plantais devant lui.

"Ecoute-moi bien : Je ne suis pas une de tes prostituées que tu complimentes pour la foutre au pieu deux minutes plus tard. Contrairement à d'autres, tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Sois pas si sûre de toi. Tu verras, quand on sera seuls, tous les deux...

-Tu peux toujours rêver, raclure !

-Oh, ça suffit ! S'exclama Maître Panda en se postant entre nous. La situation est assez délicate sans que vous en rajoutiez !"

Nous soupirâmes en même temps en abandonnâmes la dispute. Je me rassis sur ma chaise et invita les autres à s'installer d'un geste de la main. Me passant une main dans mes cheveux roux, je me tournais vers le Panda :

"Bon. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, tous ?

-Ben en fait... On en sait rien.

-Pardon ?"

Il me fixa d'un air désolé, et reprit :

"Après le tournage du dernier épisode de la saison 4 avec Mathieu, on est allés se reposer, un peu crevés. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être réveillé dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas, avec tous les autres. Il manquait seulement le Patron et le Geek. Puis après, tu connais la suite...

-C'est... C'est dingue... Vous ne savez vraiment pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien !

-On t'assure que l'on en sait pas plus que toi, rajouta la Fille en soupirant. C'est embêtant, d'ailleurs..."

Ils me fixèrent un instant, des regards pervers, larmoyants, pensifs, attendris ou stones. C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna, et je m'empressais de décrocher.

"Allô ?

_-Salut ma puce, c'est maman !_

-Ah, maman ! Tu vas bien ?

_-Très bien, merci. J'appelais juste pour te dire que ton père et moi, on restait une semaine de plus à Madrid._

-Oh... Je vois. C'est si chouette que ça, l'Espagne ?

_-Oui, c'est merveilleux ! Je t'enverrais des photos ! Bon, je te laisse, ton père m'attends. Bisous mon coeur !_

-Bisous maman."

Je posais le combiné sur le bureau de l'ordinateur, et observa les autres en soupirant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grosse ?

-Vous avez de la chance, mes parents sont absents pendant deux semaines au lieu d'une. Ça me facilite les choses.

-On aura plus de temps pour retrouver Mathieu, approuva le Prof.

-Oui. bon, je reviens, je vais me changer.

-J'peux t'accompagner, gamine ?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel après la remarque pleine de sous-entendus du Patron, et retourna dans ma chambre. Fouillant dans mon armoire, je me munis d'un tee-shirt "Avenged SevenFold" et d'un slim gris. En m'habillant à la va-vite, j'entendis les voix des autres s'élever de plus en plus fort. J'avais l'âge parfait pour être leur petite sœur, et c'est moi qui devait m'occuper d'eux. Ça allait être la galère... Mais ce n'était pas impossible.  
Retournant à la salle à manger, je vis la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, et des éclats de voix dehors, sur la terrasse. Je me ruais à l'extérieur, et ce que je vis me laissa bouche bée.

Mon frère était là. Et il semblait se disputer avec... Le Hippie ?!

"Ecoute-moi mon gars, je sais pas qui t'es, mais c'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher de voir ma sœur !

-L'approche pas gros, j'ai pas confiance en toi !

-Adrien ?"

Le concerné se retourna vers moi, visiblement surpris. Il s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Frangine ! Je voulais te parler !

-Je te laisse une minute avant que je ne te castre à vie.

-Elle est super lol, gros !"

Je l'entendis grogner, puis reposant son regard sur moi, me dit :

"Je sais que je n'ai pas été sympa avec maman et Lola.

-J'te le fais pas dire. Continue.

-Je tenais juste à m'excuser de ce que j'ai fais, j'ai été un enfoiré.

-Attends une minute... Ce que tu as fait, ça date d'il y a trois ans, tu ne t'étais pas excusé depuis, et maintenant qu'il ne reste que moi à la maison, tu reviens, la queue entre les jambes ? C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu, tire-toi.

-Mais..."

Je lui lança un regard noir, puis poursuivit :

"T'as rien à redire, pauvre con ! C'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, c'est à maman et Lola ! Tu les frappe, tu les insulte, tu les traites comme des chiennes, tu te casses d'ici, puis tu reviens ici après trois putains d'années ?! Tu me dégoûtes, sérieux !

-Non, mais attends !

-Je t'ai assez vu ! Dégage de là avant que je ne m'occupe de ton cas !"

Il eut une mine surprise, puis un peu menaçante avant de s'éloigner de la maison d'un pas énervé. Soupirant de soulagement, je fixais le Hippie, reconnaissante.

"Merci d'avoir essayé de le faire partir.

-C'est normal, grosse ! je me méfiais de lui, il avait une tête à te faire du mal..."

Je lui souris gentiment et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Tout le monde nous regardait d'un air curieux, limite effrayé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Marina ? Me demanda timidement le Geek. Pourquoi tu as crié ?

-Juste un con qui voulait me parler, c'est rien.

-Un con ? C'est quand même ton frère, grosse !"

Et merde... Après Lorenzo, lui aussi s'y mettait. Et tout le monde allait vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Grognant un peu, je me rassis et fixa le groupe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait ? Demanda à son tour Maître Panda.

-C'est pas moi qui ai le plus souffert de ses conneries."

En voyant son air dubitatif, je leur expliquais tout. Ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi je lui en voulait. Ils eurent des mines compatissantes et me sourirent, sauf le Patron, qui avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de l'an 40. De toute façon, ça m'était égal. Je n'aimais pas que l'on s'apitoie sur mon sort. C'est bon, je n'étais pas orpheline, dyslexique ou sauvagement battue par mes parents.

"Bon ! C'est bientôt 13 heures, dis-je pour tenter de changer de sujet. J'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin, je vais me préparer un truc. Vous aussi, vous voulez manger ?"

Tous répondirent positivement, à l'exception du Prof et du Patron. Haussant les épaules, je leur demandèrent d'attendre dans le salon, et me rendit dans la cuisine pour faire cuire des spaghettis. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite leur conversation tout en faisant bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole.

"Moi, je la trouve gentille, fit une voix un peu niaise. Puis ses cheveux ils sont super doux...

-Ouais gros, elle est sympa.

-Un peu lunatique, ajouta une voix nasillarde, mais intéressante.

-Intéressante ? Dans quel sens du terme, gamin ?

-Patron, sérieux... Se plaignit une voix féminine. Elle est sympathique, puis je compatis un peu. Avoir une famille comme la sienne, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours..."

Justement, elle avait tort sur un point. Ma famille... Ce n'en était plus une. Juste un ramassis de gens inintéressants, alcooliques ou violents qui ne nous adressait plus la parole, à mes parents et moi. Et quand je quitterais un jour le domaine familial, ils mourront en tant que vieux con, ensemble. C'était triste, dit comme ça. Mais au moins c'était vrai. Oh, cette vision de leur vie me faisait étrangement penser à une chanson de Metallica...

_Sad but true._

"Hé les gens, à table !

-On arrive !"

Nous installâmes couverts et assiettes, et tout le monde se servit. C'était sympa, les repas avec eux. Au moins c'était animé. Moi qui détestait les gens bruyants, d'habitude, cette fois j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place.

"Mais dis-moi, me demanda la Fille, tu as bien des fréquentations en dehors de tes parents ?

-Oui, je vois encore mon meilleure ami, Lorenzo.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? Il est beau ? Il est gentil avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il te traite comme une vraie femme ?

-Hé, doucement ! Pour répondre à tes questions, il est très beau, il est adorable et c'est la personne qui me traite avec le plus grand des respects.

-Ben dis donc... C'est le mec parfait pour toi !"

Je failli m'étouffer avec ma bouchée de spaghettis. Lui ? Moi ? Ensembles ? Rhubarbe ? C'était mon meilleure ami, je ne pouvait pas ! Au pire, il n'y avait que de l'attirance physique entre nous, lorsque je me suis surprise à baver devant lui en maillot de bain l'année dernière.

Après avoir fini de manger, Maître Panda m'aida à débarrasser la table, et nous nous mîmes tous au salon. La journée allait être longue...

/\/\/\

_*Pour l'anecdote : Ce surnom, "mon poussin", m'a vraiment été attribué par un ami il y a un petit moment de cela ^^ Du coup je tenais à le remettre !_

_Une petite review, mes chatons ?_


	3. Menace-moi, ose

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?"

Ce fut la première question posée par le Geek. Il était adorable, mais mentalement, je ne lui donnait pas plus de 9 ans. Et encore, j'étais gentille.

"J'essaye de trouver une solution pour vous ramener chez vous, figure-toi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu nous aime pas ? Demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne peux pas tous vous garder chez moi ! J'ai des parents, pas encore de boulot, et il y a des tas factures à payer ! Et pour 7, c'est juste impossible seule... Tu comprends ?

-Oh, d'accord... Mais tu nous aime, hein ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr..." Grommelai-je.

Le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Regardant le numéro à la va-vite, je décrochais.

"Lorenzo, c'est toi ?

_-En personne ! Comment tu vas ?_

-J'ai encore mal à la tête, je suis crevée et de mauvais poil, mais ça peut aller, sinon...

_-T'es pas la seule ! Tu veux passer chez moi, cet après-midi ? On pourrait se refaire une soirée... Sans alcool, cette fois ! Comme ça, je pourrais te mettre la pâtée sur Tekken ! Quand j'ai Christie, j'suis imbattable !_

-Désolée, pour l'instant, je ne peux pas. J'ai quelques problèmes... De taille, disons. Six, pour être exact.

_-Oh ! C'est grave ? Je peux t'aider ?_

-Non, ça ira. Bon, écoute, je dois te laisser. Je te rappelle ce soir, ça marche ?

_-Bien sûr, à ce soir alors ! Bisous mon poussin !_

-Euh, ouais... Bisous..."

Je raccrochais en poussant un léger soupir. La Fille me fixait d'un air qui voulait dire "Alors, vous deux, ça devient sérieux ?". Je sentais que j'allais avoir du mal à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était que mon ami...  
Elle me fit un large sourire, et me dit :

"Vous êtes mignons à vous dire des petits mots d'amour... Et en plus, tu rougis !

-Ça n'a rien de mignon, enfin ! Rétorquai-je sans relever l'autre remarque. Depuis tout petit on se dit "bisous" pour se dire au revoir !

-C'est comme ça qu'une relation débute.

-Au lien d'essayer de me mettre avec lui, tu devrais m'aider à trouver une solution à ton propre problème.

-Elle a pas tort" Ajouta Maître Panda.

Elle haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé. M'asseyant sur la place restante, à savoir entre le Panda et le Hippie, je réfléchis de plus belle quand à la résolution de leur téléportation nocturne.  
Allez, concentre-toi, Marina... Il faut que tu les aide... Ils habitaient, normalement, à Paris. C'était tellement loin de chez moi ! (Et heureusement... Ne me frappez pas s'il vous plaît.)

"La Japan Expo approche, non ? Demandai-je.

-Bah ouais grosse, et alors ?

-Pourquoi vous n'y iriez pas pour rejoindre Mathieu ?

-Tu nous imagine, révéler notre secret à tous ses fans ? Notre propre existence ? Intervint le Prof. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire ça, voyons !

-Fait chier ! Grogna le Patron. Qui je vais violer, maintenant ?!

-Compte pas sur moi, sifflai-je lorsque son regard pervers se posa sur mon corps. On a au moins une dizaine de voisins, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants ou des animaux de compagnie, t'as plus qu'à faire ton choix.

-Cool !"

Il se leva du canapé et bondit dehors, s'allumant au passage une cigarette.

"Hé ! Tu comptes pas y aller maintenant, quand même ?!

-Ecoute gamine, j'suis en manque. J'ai pas baisé quelqu'un depuis plus d'une journée, alors que tu sois d'accord ou non, moi j'y vais. À tout de suite !

-À... tout de suite ?

-Laisse tomber."

Il fit un bref geste de la main et se rendit dans le lotissement. Soupirant bruyamment, je fermais les yeux et me prit la tête entre les mains. Ce n'était pas avec lui qu'on allait avancer...

"Mais j'y pense, fit soudainement Maître Panda, jusqu'ici silencieux, où sommes-nous ?

-En Isère, dans le Rhône-Alpes, pourquoi- Oh.

-Rhône-Alpes ?! Mais on est beaucoup trop éloigné de Paris !

-Je sais... Et je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter la maison pour un aller retour aussi long, surtout que je n'ai mon permis que depuis peu de temps. En plus, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer un billet d'avion pour six personnes. Il faudra attendre que je bosse, désolée...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Moi ça me dérange pas, fit le gamin, t'es gentille !"

Je lui sourit tendrement et me passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant de nouveau. À part un stage en troisième, je n'avais aucune expérience dans le domaine du travail ! Je n'avais même pas fait de petit job d'été les années précédentes ! Et ça voulait avoir un bon boulot pour plus tard...

"Bon... Pour l'instant j'ai pas d'idée, alors autant que vous restiez là une journée ou deux. C'est pas si mal, la campagne après tout, non ?"

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant. Bon, ça irait, quelques jours à s'occuper d'un criminel, d'un camé, d'un gamer, d'un scientifique, d'un chanteur et d'un travesti.  
...Ça irait ?! Mais pas du tout ! Déjà que j'avais du mal à entretenir la maison seule, mais avec six personnes en plus, ça allait être la panique ! Et je devais tout cacher à Lorenzo, en plus de ça ! Ah, je n'allais jamais y arriver !

"Dis mon trésor, me fit la Fille, où est la salle de bain ?

-Deuxième porte à gauche. Si tu vois une araignée, une souris ou tout autre animal non identifiable, appelle-moi.

-Merci !"

Elle me fit un petit bisou sur la joue amical et s'éloigna vers la salle d'eau en chantonnant une horrible chanson de Maître Gims, sous les regards blasés des autres.

"N'espère pas récupérer ta salle de bain un jour ! Railla le Prof.

-Et merde..."

Faisant un face-palm sous les rires un peu moqueurs des autres, je me levais du canapé et me servit une des bières restantes, et retourna au salon avec les autres. Je refusais de temps en temps le joint que me proposait le Hippie, de peur de finir comme lui. Il était sympa, mais... Paumé.

"Manquerait plus que mon frère revienne à la charge, et ce serait un vraie journée de m..."

Un bruit de verre cassé à la cuisine interrompit ma phrase. Paniquée, je me ruais vers la pièce et découvrit la fenêtre cassée, une pierre assez grosse au sol, emballée par une feuille en papier. Alors que je ramassais le projectile et que j'enlevais la feuille en question, les personnalités se ruèrent à la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Tu t'es fais mal ?

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Rhubarbe, grosse ?

-Hé les mioches, j'suis de retour !

-J'ai entendu du bruit depuis la salle de bain, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Aaaaah, ça suffit !"

J'avais presque hurlé cette phrase, et aussitôt, tous cessèrent de s'agiter. À croire que ma voix était effrayante.

"Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? Reprit calmement le Prof.

-Attends, je vais te dire ça...  
_Tu ne m'as pas accueilli, tu as préféré me rejeter._  
_Je suis devenu ton ombre, maintenant tu vas payer._  
_Tu verras que, comme toi, je peux facilement m'énerver._  
_Te dire que ce ne sera pas douloureux serait te cacher la vérité._

-Mais qui peut dire des choses aussi horribles ?! S'exclama la Fille.

-...Mon frère. L'enfoiré ! Là, il va trop loin !"

Furieuse, j'attrapais une veste et me précipita dehors, sous les avis négatifs des autres. Mais je m'en fichais ! C'était lui, qui allait payer ! Il était plus vieux que moi, et alors ? Je savais très bien me battre ! C'était même lui qui avait appris à me défendre !  
En passant devant le garage, je fouillais dans les armoires et en sortit le canif tout neuf de mon père. Assez aiguisé, parfait. S'il m'attaque, je pourrais faire passer ses futures blessures pour une légitime défense.

"Hé gamine, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?"

Je me retournais et fut nez à nez avec le Patron. Manquait plus que lui...

"À ton avis ? J'vais faire la cuisine ! Grognai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais aller faire la peau à ce salopard, ouais !

-Tu sais même pas où il est.

-Oh si, je le sais. Et t'as intérêt à rester avec les autres ici, vu ? Je veux pas que tu me suives !"

Je me mis à courir en direction de la forêt, évitant de peu une voiture roulant un peu trop vite.  
Je quittais enfin la route goudronnée, et senti la terre boueuse sous mes chaussures. Il y avait eu un orage il n'y a pas longtemps. Grimpant à une arbre, puis à un autre, prenant mes prises sur les branches les plus solides, j'arrivais finalement à l'endroit où il squattait depuis quelques jours. Je ne pouvais pas le louper, c'était juste en face de la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Il était là, debout devant moi, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Ses yeux, d'un bleu profond d'ordinaire, semblaient devenir très sombres depuis mon arrivée. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux et avaient perdus tout leur éclat blond d'autrefois. Quand à son tee-shirt blanc, il était recouvert de... Sang séché ? Merde.

"Salut, p'tite soeur.

-Salut, connard."


	4. Un peu trop de sang

_Un chapitre peu joyeux, j'en conviens... Mais j'avais de l'inspiration, vers deux heures du mat', alors que mon chien aboyait contre l'orage... C'est con, un chien, quand même._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Je lui rendit son sourire narquois, confiante. Je le connaissais par coeur, j'étais sa soeur, paraissait-il -en tout cas, je priais en cet instant pour être adoptée-. Et aussi, il était assez prévisible. Mais je devais rester sur mes gardes, lui aussi me connaissait très bien. Trop bien.

Je triturais l'objet à la lame brillante dans la poche de ma veste, alors qu'il fit quelques pas en ma direction. Instinctivement, je reculais, me cognant à un arbre.

"N'approche pas, raclure.

-Tu as peur ?

-Et toi, tu as peur ?

-Pas du tout.

-Moi non plus."

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard pendant quelques instants, avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

"Pourquoi tu as envoyé cette menace de mort bidon ?

-Pour te faire venir.

-Pour me parler, c'est ça ? Laisse tomber, t'en as déjà assez dit. Déjà 23 ans, et t'assumes même pas tes actes, tu préfères venir pleurer chez ta petite soeur plutôt que de faire des excuses sincères auprès de Lola et maman. Tu me dégoûtes, mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir.

-Justement, t'es ma sœur ! Entre frère et sœur, on se soutient, on est unis. J'crois pas que tu te souviennes des liens fraternels qui nous unissaient depuis 16 ans.

-Ces liens fraternels, comme tu dis, ils sont effacés de ma mémoire et enterrés à jamais depuis trois ans. C'est trop tard, maintenant, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

-Comme tu dis, c'est trop tard. Mais trop tard pour toi."

Il fit claquer ses doigts, et aussitôt, deux de ses potes surgirent de derrière les arbres. Les bâtards, ils étaient bien planqués ! Je ne les avaient même pas calculés !  
J'essayais de m'enfuir, mais ils furent plus rapides que moi, et l'un d'eux m'attrapa l'épaule gauche, l'autre le bras droit. Je me débattis, mais un coup de poing bien placé dans ma mâchoire me fit cesser tout effort vain. J'étai forte, mais pas au point de lutter seule contre trois mecs plus vieux que moi !  
Me tenant chacun par un bras et maintenant mon cou en place, ils me retournèrent vers mon "frère". Ou devrais-je dire l'enfoiré blond qui voulait ma mort, une lueur sadique brillant dans ses yeux bleus foncés.

"Hé bien, on cherche à s'enfuir... Petite sœur ?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon frère, et tu es encore moins digne de porter le nom _Bottecchia_ !

-Les gars, vous savez quoi faire..."

Quoi ? Que voulait-il dire ?  
Un coup de poing dans mon ventre répondit à mes questions, suivi de plusieurs coups de pieds dans mes côtes. Les salauds, ils profitaient du fait que je sois au sol !

Tentant de me relever pour me défendre, le plus costaud replaça ma tête par terre en appuyant dessus avec son pied. Puis j'entendis un bruit d'arme qu'on rechargeait.  
Et merde. Il avait décidément tout prévu.

"Personne, encore moins une mioche, ne renie mon appartenance à cette famille ! Compris ?!

-Quelle famille ?! M'époumonai-je. Non mais tu nous as vu ?! Ce qu'il reste dans cette famille, c'est des connards dans ton genre, des alcooliques dépressifs, et des gens irresponsables ! On est plus une famille ! On est des paumés au milieu d'autres paumés !

-Ta gueule espèce de garce !"

Il me mit un coup de pied dans le ventre, et suite aux autres blessures, j'hurlais de douleur.  
Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de froid sur ma tempe. Quelque chose de dur et de froid. Quelque chose que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Alors c'était la fin ? Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Pas par sa faute.

Tabassée au milieu de la forêt par un malade. Quelle mort à la con...  
Je fermais les yeux, je me savais perdue de toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Le supplier ? Plutôt crever, en fin de compte. Je ne comptais pas m'abaisser à son niveau.

"Tu es vraiment la plus pathétique de la famille _Bottecchia_. Une honte pour nous tous. Quand je montrerai ton cadavre aux parents, ils seront fiers du boulot que j'aurais accompli. Ils me féliciteront de les avoir débarrassé d'un déchet comme toi.

-Tu t'écoutes, sans déconner ? Tu perds la tête Adrien, tu perds la tête... Arrête tes conneries..."

Ironique de la part de quelqu'un qui était à deux doigts de se faire exploser la cervelle, non ?  
D'un coup, j'entendis un coup de feu résonner, faisant fuir une nuée d'oiseau. Mais ce n'était pas l'arme de mon frère. Je rouvris les yeux, et je le vis tomber au sol, un trou sanglant au milieu du front. Ses deux potes s'enfuirent en courant dans la forêt, et je me relevais avec difficulté, époussetant mes vêtements, et titubant un peu.

"Pas trop mal, gamine ?"

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, et j'observais mon sauveur du coin de l'œil. Le Patron, bien sûr. Il n'y avait que lui capable de faire ça.

"Ça va, j'ai connu bien pire.

-Fais gaffe, tu saignes un peu, là.

-Oh, c'est rien."

J'essuyais le coin de ma bouche endommagé en soupirant, et observa le cadavre de mon défunt frère. Bizarrement, je n'avais aucun remords, même pas un léger pincement au cœur. Juste... De la satisfaction. Ça en frôlait presque le bonheur, mais surtout le soulagement. Désormais, je ne me ferais plus harceler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Demandai-je. Si quelqu'un tombe dessus, on va se douter de quelque chose, je suis assez connue dans mon village, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons...

-Laissons-le là, il a eu ce qu'il méritait, cette fois. Et t'inquiète pas, les gens trop curieux, je m'en charge."

Nous rentrâmes finalement chez moi, descendant prudemment d'arbres en arbres à cause de la pente très raide.  
Nous traversâmes le lotissement, puis nous arrivâmes enfin devant ma maison. Tout le groupe semblait très inquiet, certains faisaient les cents pas, d'autres parlaient en jetant des regards furtifs autour d'eux. Puis quand ils nous virent arriver, j'ai bien cru que le Geek ne me lâcherai plus. Il se jeta dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux.

"Marina, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? On s'inquiétait, nous ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai rien. C'est le Patron qui m'a sauvée...

-Waaah ! La classe !

-Si tu le dis, gamin...

-Bon, viens avec moi Marina, je vais vérifier si tu n'as rien de cassé, me fit le Prof en rentrant à l'intérieur.

-J'arrive, deux secondes."

J'attendis que tout le monde soit rentré, et m'adressa au Patron.

"Patron... Merci. Merci beaucoup. Mais je peux te poser une question ?

-Mh ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ? T'aurais pu... Le laisser me tuer comme un lâche."

Il sourit et s'apprêta à rentrer, lorsqu'il s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte.

"Parce que toi, tu vaux la peine de vivre. Parce que tu as un avenir. Pas comme ces trois connards. Pas comme ton frère. Toi, tu es courageuse, forte et solitaire. Tu iras loin."

Il m'observa par dessus son épaule, et me sourit de nouveau.

"Ne laissa pas les autres te gâcher la vie, gamine. Ce serait vraiment dommage."

Alors là, j'en restais sur le cul. Le pavé qu'il venait de me sortir, sérieux ! Non pas que j'allais m'en plaindre, mais en une journée il passait d'un état à l'autre sans prévenir. Imprévisible...

Je rentrais dans la demeure en haussant les épaules, et m'approcha du Prof qui m'attendais patiemment sur le canapé. M'auscultant pendant quelques minutes en me demandant si ça me faisait mal, je répondis positivement lorsqu'il palpa mes côtes et mon épaule gauche.

"Je crois bien que ton épaule est déboîtée, Marina, me dit-il en soupirant. Il faudrait que tu...

-Ah, juste déboîtée ? Pas de problèmes !"

La prenant avec ma main droite je la fis craquer, non sans un léger cri de douleur. Mais au moins, elle était remise d'aplomb.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?! S'écria le scientifique, choqué.

-Quoi ? En sport au lycée, Lorenzo m'a appris comment faire ! Sur le coup ça fait mal, mais après on sent plus rien !

-...

-Et pour mes côtes, tu me conseilles quoi, du coup ?"

Il me fixa, l'air hébété, et me répondit finalement :

"P... Pour tes côtes, donc... Il n'y a rien de grave, elles sont juste un peu abîmées. Ne fais pas d'efforts physiques, et prends un anti-douleur lorsqu'elles te font de nouveau mal.

-Pfiou, tu m'as fait peur ! j'ai cru qu'elles étaient fêlées ! Merci beaucoup, en tout cas !

-De rien. Et penses à mettre quelque chose de froid au dessus de ton œil droit, je crois que tu es aussi blessée.

-Ah bon ?"

Je touchais l'endroit qu'il m'avait indiqué du bout des doigts et nota mentalement que j'éviterais d'y toucher la prochaine fois. J'avais l'impression que mon arcade sourcilière prenait feu.

Je le prit dans mes bras en le remerciant une nouvelle fois et rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine, alors qu'ils discutaient calmement. Tous se tournèrent vers moi lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce.

"Hé ! M'indignai-je en voyant la bouteille de vodka dans les mains du Patron. t'es allé fouiller dans la chambre de mes parents ?

-Tout juste. Je savais pas qu'ils avaient Brutal Anal 4 comme film...

-On a pas vraiment envie de le savoir... Grommela Maître Panda.

-Bon, donne-moi ça."

Je lui retirais la bouteille des mains et en but une longue gorgée avant de lui redonner, sous les regards abasourdis des autres.

"Quoi ?

-Tu bois, grosse ?

-Bah ouais, j'suis majeure."

Je pris un verre, le rempli de glaçons et le porta à mon front, apaisant un peu la douleur. J'allais avoir un beau coquard demain...  
Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, je me rendis compte que le temps était passé bien plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. Il était déjà 18 H 39, et mon ventre s'était mit à gargouiller honteusement.

"Bon... Je vais faire à manger, je commence à avoir la dalle.

-Je peux t'aider ? Proposa l'ursidé.

-Ah, ben... Si tu veux. Je dois même t'avouer que ça m'arrange un peu !"

Nous nous sourîmes et les autres patientèrent au salon.  
Alors que je posais mon verre et prévoyais de faire réchauffer de la choucroute (parce que celles en Allemagne sont trop bonnes. Si j'vous jure !), Maître Panda se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

"Dis-moi, Marina... Qui t'as rendu comme ça ?"


	5. My World Is Broken

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes (parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne vous remercie pas) :_

_Orinana : Merci pour ta review petit ange *-* Voici la suite que tu attendais !_

_NekoRobin : Merci aussi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :3_

_Avant de commencer, une petite pensée pour Robin Williams, un acteur super qui mérite plus d'une minute de silence. Si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous oblige a regarder au moins un de ses films.  
__Et maintenant, enjoy ! (Transition de merde)_

/\/\/\

_"Dis moi, Marina... Qui t'as rendu comme ça ?"_

Plutôt surprise par la question inattendue de Maître Panda, je me retournais et le scruta de bas en haut, un sourcil légèrement arqué. Mais de quoi voulait-il parler ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demandai-je avec un regard suspicieux.

-Ne te vexe surtout pas, hein, ce n'était pas une insulte ! Je veux dire... C'est quelqu'un qui a forgé ton caractère, ou... C'est de naissance ? Enfin, c'est assez compliqué à formuler... Tu as compris au moins ?"

Je rit doucement, amusée par la tournure de sa phrase. Posant la boîte de conserve à moitié ouverte sur le plan de travail, je lui répondis :

"Je crois que j'ai compris, oui. Si par "_comme ça_" tu veux dire violente, colérique, inconsciente, et bien d'autres défauts qui peuvent être considérés comme des qualités dans certaines circonstances... Hé bien je tiens tout ça de mon grand-père.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Mes parents me disent souvent que je lui ressemble. C'était quelqu'un de courageux, et il voulait toujours se battre si c'était pour défendre ceux qui en valaient la peine.

-C'était... Oh. Désolé.

-Ça ne fait rien, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir."

Je le gratifiait d'un honnête sourire, et fit réchauffer la nourriture au micro-ondes, pendant qu'il s'occupait de faire bouillir de l'eau dans une casserole. Observant l'une des personnes avachie sur le divan du coin de l'œil, il soupira avant de prendre un paquet de pâtes dans le placard (les Panzani de préférence, elles sont super bonnes *placement produit de fou*).

"Maître... Merci."

Il se retourna, et ce fut à son tour de me fixer avec un air étonné.

"De rien, mais pourquoi ?

-Vous tous, vous êtes là depuis seulement une journée, et c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens autant à ma place. Alors merci, je suis... Heureuse, tout simplement.

-Ah, il n'y a pas de quoi ! Content de savoir qu'on te remonte le moral rien qu'en étant là."

Nous nous sourîmes une nouvelle fois et continuâmes de faire à manger, Trust quémandant des caresses à tout va. Il s'agrippa à mes jambes, me grimpant dessus, et ce qui finalement avait réussi à le faire fuir, ce fut cette phrase, hurlée à pleins poumons : "_Putain ! Casse-toi chat de merde ou je te fous un cactus dans le cul !_"

"Intéressant... Fit une voix rauque au salon. Dis en plus, gamine, ça m'intéresse !

-Laisse les cactus tranquille, grosse !"

Je soupirais intérieurement, plus amusée qu'agacée, et dressa la table, Maître Panda finissant tranquillement de faire cuire les pâtes, nullement choqué par mon attitude envers le félin tigré. Il devait être habitué avec WiFi, après tout.

"Dis Patron, demanda une voix un peu faiblarde, il est passé où du coup, son frère ? Vous lui avez fait quoi ?"

Et merde. Vite, interviens !  
Je me ruais dans le salon, et avant que le criminel n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je plaquais rapidement ma main sur sa bouche, et répondit au petit.

"Il s'est enfui après que le Patron l'ai frappé. Mais on ne sait pas où il est parti. Pas vrai, mec ?"

Je retirais son bâillon temporaire, et le fixa avec un regard qui voulait dire "_Fais un effort et approuve mon mensonge, j'ai pas envie qu'il nous arrive des merdes !_"

"Ouais. Une vraie tapette, et il a 23 ans, il paraît...

-Ah..." Fit le gamer en haussant les épaules.

Soulagée, je retournais à la salle à manger pour finir de mettre la table, et le groupe vint s'installer, non sans un boucan impossible. Des bruits de chaises tirées au sol, de discussions étranges et de rires. Mais bizarrement et pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, ça ne me dérangeait pas.  
Maître Panda arriva avec le plat de pâtes et servit tout le monde, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. La soirée se déroula normalement et dans une bonne humeur inhabituelle dans cette maison, entre les bruits divers et variés. Puis le Geek posa une autre question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

"Marina, je t'ai entendu parler de ton grand-père tout à l'heure à Maître Panda... Tu peux nous en dire un peu plus sur lui, s'il te plaît ?"

Je le fixais et écarquilla les yeux. Posant mes couverts sur la table, je me frottais le front avant de commencer. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup parler de lui étant donné qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, mais je pouvais bien faire un effort pour lui.

"En réalité, je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Il est mort avant ma naissance. Mais mes parents m'ont très souvent parlé de lui.

-C'est vrai ? Raconte !"

Tous semblèrent se concentrer, et ils me dévisagèrent, curieux. Me raclant la gorge, je poursuivis :

"Il s'appelait Antonio Bottecchia, et il avait participé à la guerre de 39-45 alors qu'il venait juste d'avoir ses 19 ans. C'était un italien en alliance avec l'Allemagne. Mais un an plus tard, il s'était rendu compte que les allemands avaient plus que l'envie d'obtenir de nouvelles terres et d'étendre leur territoire. Le nazisme, tout ça... Bref, je pense que vous êtes au courant. Du coup, il avait quitté l'Italie pour venir défendre la France.

-Trop cool ! S'exclama le jeune à la casquette. Tu sais d'autres choses, sur lui ?

-Il n'avait peur de rien, c'était un battant, toujours prêt à foncer la tête baissée. Lors de la prise de la France par les allemands, il avait défendu un village français contre un groupe de nazis avec l'aide de plusieurs amis soldats. Ce village, c'est là où j'habite actuellement. C'est pour ça que mes parents ne veulent pas quitter cette maison.

-C'est trop la classe !" Fit la Fille, les mains jointes.

Je lui souris et continua à manger. Mon grand-père était l'une des rares personnes que je n'avais pas pu connaître dans ma "famille", et pourtant, je le respectais plus que n'importe qui au monde. C'était devenu un modèle pour moi, désormais, une personne tellement haute dans mon estime que je faisais tout pour lui ressembler. Et en plus, c'était le seul homme à être resté fidèle jusqu'à sa mort à sa femme. Enfin d'après ce que je savais.  
Finissant tour à tour nos assiettes, le Hippie vint m'aider à débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle (Oui, oui, le Hippie, vous avez bien lu.)

Se tournant vers moi et posant son torchon sur son épaule, il me demanda :

"Mais au fait, où on dort, grosse ? Parce que la pelouse moi, ça me dérange pas...

-Oh non, je ne vais pas vous faire pioncer dehors enfin ! Laisse-moi y réfléchir, j'en parlerai dès qu'on sera tous réunis.

-Ça marche !"

Je lui souris gentiment et continua ma besogne. Je remarquais qu'il me fixais toujours, et curieuse, lui dit :

"Il y a un problème ?

-Quoi ? Ah nan grosse, c'est juste que tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Le sourire, c'est le meilleur maquillage qu'une fille puisse mettre, et tu le portes mieux que n'importe qui.

-Merci... C'est vrai que je souris pas souvent, surtout en ce moment.

-Ça se voit. Et c'est vraiment dommage, grosse."

Il n'avait pas tort. Je ne souriais qu'en présence de gens exceptionnels ou de personnes proches, le reste du temps, je tirais une gueule de six pieds de long. "_Tu te renferme sur toi-même_" comme dirait ma chère tante alcoolique. Qu'elle se regarde avant de dire ça.

Finissant de tout laver, nous rejoignîmes les autres au salon, et je me mis à réfléchir pour la répartition des chambres. Déjà, le Patron dormirait seul. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de gérer des viols ou des bagarres en plein milieu de la nuit. Puis il faudrait quelqu'un avec le Geek, on sait jamais, s'il y avait un problème... Le drogué devrait aussi dormir seul, à cause de l'odeur de sa came.

"Bon. La Fille et le Geek, vous prendrez ma chambre, c'est la deuxième porte à droite. Ensuite, le Hippie, tu prendras la chambre de ma soeur, c'est la première à droite.

-Pas d'problème, grosse !

-Maître Panda, Prof, vous dormirez dans la piaule de mes parents, c'est celle tout au fond, à côté du garage.

-Hey ! Pourquoi on est ensembles ?

-Parce que vous êtes les deux personnalités les plus... Hum... Responsables, disons. Puis vous vous entendez bien, pas vrai ? (réalisez mes rêves de Fangirl assidue, s'il vous plaît...). Bref. Toi Patron, tu prendras la chambre restante, c'est la troisième porte à gauche."

Il acquiesça, et je sentis le regard du Geek se poser sur moi.

"Mais toi, tu dors où ? Demanda-t-il.

-Sur le canapé, bien sûr ! Où tu veux que j'aille ?

-Oh... D'accord.

-Bon, c'est encore tôt, puis de toute façon je m'ennuie. Vous faites quoi le soir généralement, avec Mathieu ?

-Une partouze !"

Tous soupirèrent à la proposition dégueulasse du pervers, et Maître Panda reprit :

"On se regarde un film, on fait un action ou vérité, ou d'autres trucs débiles... Mais avec de la bière !

-Désolée, j'en ai plus, il me reste qu'une bouteille de vodka, et... Oh, attendez !"

Je m'élançais vers l'un des placards de la cuisine, et poussa un petit "Yes !" de victoire. Il me semblait bien qu'il restait une bouteille de whisky quelque part !

"Les gens, qui aime le whisky, ici ?

-Fais péter la bouteille, poil de carotte !" Me lança le Patron en me voyant revenir au salon.

Je lui passais la bouteille d'alcool et lui reprit celle de vodka des mains en buvant un gorgée au passage.

"Bon, du coup un film d'horreur, ça vous tente ?" Proposai-je.

J'eus une vague de réponses positives, malgré l'hésitation du Geek. _Bienvenue à Zombieland_, ça devrait le faire, non ?  
Mettant le film en route et éteignant les lumières, je m'installais sur le canapé et rit aux éclats rien qu'à la première vue du mec se faisant gentiment manger par un zombie quelconque (oui, je suis une sadique). Malgré le fait que j'ai vu ce film des centaines de fois, je me marrais toujours autant devant. Sauf quand il y avait ce clown, là, à chaque fois je me cachais le visage avec un oreiller.

Plus loin dans le film, quand un zombie se prenait un coup de ukulélé dans la gueule par Tallahassee (le mec trop badass, c'est mon modèle ! Sans blague !), le téléphone se mit à sonner. Agacée, je mit le film sur pause et répondit.

"Oui, allô ?

_-Mon chou, c'est Papa !_

-Oh, salut Papa. Pourquoi tu appelles si tard ? Il y a un souci ?

_-Non, tout va bien, ta mère et moi on reste plus longtemps que prévu en Espagne..._

-Je sais, Maman me l'a déjà dit.

_-Non, mais on reste encore plus longtemps._

-Mais Papa, vous reprenez bientôt le travail ! Vos vacances son prolongées ?

_-Te fais pas de mouron pour ça, on a démissionné !_

-QUOI ?!"

Je restais hébétée, n'entendant même plus ce qu'il disait. Je laissais tomber le cellulaire au sol, les yeux aussi grands que mes verres de lunettes. Comment pouvaient-ils quitter leurs boulots respectifs ?! Ils n'avaient pas encore l'âge de prendre une retraite !  
Se penchant pour ramasser le combiné, le Hippie le porta à son oreille et écouta ce que disait mon paternel.

"Gros, t'en as trop pris ?

_-Ah, bah j'crois bien ma chérie..._

-T'as pris quoi exactement ?

_-Marijuana et Ecstasy, tout c'qui est bon ! Ah, et ta mère et moi, c'est décidé, on s'installe à Madrid !"_

Lui reprenant le portable des mains, je m'énervais contre mon géniteur.

"Putain Papa, tu fais chier ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, sans vous ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit Papy s'il aurait appris ça ?!

_-Ne me parle pas de lui. Plus jamais._

-Pourquoi ?! T'as honte de lui, c'est ça ?! Dis-le moi ! Lui au moins, c'était quelqu'un de bien, pas comme tous ces pourris dont tu fais partie !"

Il me raccrocha au nez et le Hippie me fixa en soupirant. Il s'approcha lentement de moi.

"Dis grosse, ça va aller ?

Je sais pas... Je sais plus..."

Je ne tins plus en fondit en larmes dans les bras du Hippie, désespérée. D'abord mon frère qui voulait ma mort et qui a finalement trouvé la sienne, et ensuite, mes parents qui m'abandonnaient, et en plus, qui se droguaient !

"Putain de m-merde, j'en... J'en peux plus... J'en peux plus bordel !"

Il me tapota gentiment le dos et m'assit sur le canapé. Les autres me fixaient, l'air désolés ou perplexes pour ceux qui n'avaient pas suivis. Le drogué leur expliqua brièvement la situation, et mes sanglots commencèrent à se calmer, se transformant en soupirs et en hoquets.

"Je les déteste... Il n'y a pas une seule personne dans cette putain de famille qui soit normale !

-Ne dis pas ça Marina, c'est à cause de la drogue qu'ils ont dit ça ! Fit la Fille et posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je suis sûr que dans quelques jours ils quitteront l'Espagne tout clean !

-La drogue, on s'en passe pas comme on se passe de n'importe quoi d'autre, tu sais."

Elle déglutit et me fixa, visiblement inquiète. Je remis le film en route et ramena mes genoux contre moi, comme lorsque j'étais petite. Je me surpris même à mordiller mon pouce, sous les regards en coin des autres.  
La majeure partie de mon monde venait de s'écrouler en une journée. Sans eux, je crois que je ne serais même plus en vie.

/\/\/\

_Ouais j'suis méchante avec Marina :') Vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger !_

_Bisous mes ours en guimauve *-*_


	6. On m'aurait menti ?

Les ténèbres m'entouraient, doublé d'un épais brouillard grisâtre. Où étais-je ? Il y a quelques minutes, je me trouvais sur le canapé, avec Le Hippie, le Geek et tous les autres en train de regarder la télévision...  
J'essayais d'avancer, mais mes jambes restèrent statiques, et je commençais à avoir froid. Je grelottais sous ma fine couche de vêtements. Attendez... Je portais un tee-shirt blanc tacheté de sang ? Une jean déchiré ? Des cheveux blonds, longs et sales ?

"C'est quoi ce bordel..." Murmurai-je.

J'entendis des voix. Des chuchotements. Puis des rires effrayants, et enfin des insultes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?  
Le décor s'éclaircit, laissant place à une forêt. Oui. _Cette_ forêt. Je sursautais lorsque je vis une personne debout, devant moi, le front orné d'une blessure légèrement ovale et sanguinolente. Il portait une veste de cuir, une tee-shirt de mon groupe préféré et un slim gris... De la poche de cette veste dépassait un canif. De plus, il portait une paire de lunettes noires et ses cheveux étaient roux et très courts.

"Les retrouvailles, petite soeur. Les retrouvailles...

-Mais, non... T-Tu es... Tu es mort...

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Enfin c'est ce que tu crois.

-Non..."

Il sortit un flingue de l'autre poche de sa veste, et avec un sourire de cinglé, le braqua en ma direction.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Vengeance, petit soeur. On se rejoindra bientôt. Salut.

-Non ! Laisse-moi !"

Une détonation. Une douleur terrible, lancinante. Comme un étau se resserrant douloureusement sur mon crâne. Puis plus rien. Juste... Une voix ? Une voix qui répétait mon nom ? Elle semblait si paniquée, et je le connaissais...

"Marina ! Marina ! Réveille-toi !

-Non... Adrien... Laisse-moi tranquille ! Ne me touche pas enfoiré ! Criai-je en me débattant.

-Non, c'est moi ! Le Geek ! Calme-toi !"

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, et tomba effectivement sur le petit au tee-shirt Captain America, à la limite de pleurer face à mon comportement. Il me tenait dans ses bras, très inquiet. Il remit sa casquette grise en place et me dit :

"Tu as commencé à bouger, puis tu as parlé de plus en plus fort. Tu m'inquiétais tellement...

-J-Je suis désolée... Mais... Où sont les autres ? Et c'est quelle heure ?

-Les autres sont partis se coucher, et il est une heure du matin.

-Merci...

-Bon, je vais y aller, je suis fatigué...

-Non, attends !"

Je le retint si fort par le bras qu'il en grimaça, et aussitôt, je relâchais ma prise en m'excusant. Il soupira discrètement et me fixa.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-S'il te plaît, je... Je veux pas rester toute seule, j'ai peur... Mon rêve... Non, mon cauchemar... Et mon frère... J'ai si peur... Et froid... Il va revenir me tuer...

-Là, calme-toi. De quoi tu as rêvé ?"

Il s'installa de nouveau à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras en remarquant que j'étais une nouvelle fois sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Me caressant gentiment le dos, j'arrivais à articuler quelques mots qui résumait le tout :

"J'étais... J'étais dans le n-noir... Puis mon fr-frère était là, et il... Il m'a tiré dessus... En p-plein dans la tête... J'ai... J'avais peur, et surtout... J'avais très mal... Très mal à la tête... Et ça continue d'ailleurs...

-Ça va aller, je suis là maintenant.

-S'il te plaît, dors avec moi... Je veux pas qu'il revienne... Il va me buter pour de bon...

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve, enfin, il ne peut pas te tuer en vrai !

-S'il te plaît... Reste..."

Il céda et me serra un peu plus contre lui.  
J'avais tellement peur de rester seule avec mon erreur. L'erreur d'avoir tué mon frère. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas moi qui avait appuyé sur la détente, mais je me sentais coupable. Ce qui était plutôt bizarre d'ailleurs, car sur le coup, j'étais satisfaite et soulagée. Mais maintenant, mon coeur se serrait si fort que j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Surtout en me rappelant de son corps allongé sur le sol, inerte, tapi dans la boue et les quelques feuilles jonchant son cadavre.  
Je me dégoûtait.

"Geek... Je peux te confier quelque chose ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Je... Je t'ai menti quand je t'ai dis que mon frère s'était enfui. En réalité..."

Je m'écartais de ses bras, et prenant une grande inspiration, je poursuivis :

"Il est mort.

-Mon Dieu ! Mais comment ?

-Le Pa... Heu, _j'ai_ tiré sur lui avec le flingue du Patron.

-Mais comment t'as pu faire ça ?!

-Il allait me tuer ! Tu m'entends ?! J'avais senti le canon de son arme contre ma tempe alors que ses potes me frappaient et m'avaient maintenue au sol ! _Il allait me tuer !_"

Je fondis en larmes pour de bon, bouleversée par les derniers événements, alors que le Geek me prit de nouveau dans ses bras en me chuchotant des mots pour tenter de m'apaiser. Agrippant son tee-shirt, je tremblais comme une feuille et je sentis quelques gouttes de sueurs parcourir mon dos.  
Une fois calmée, il me fixa et me dit :

"Désolé. Tu as bien fait, c'était de la légitime défense.

-Je... Je sais pas. Au début j'étais soulagée de ne plus me faire harceler, mais maintenant... Enfin merde, j'ai tué un des membres de ma famille ! Je suis un monstre !

-Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu as eu le bon réflexe. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, c'est toi qui aurais pu mourir !"

J'acquiesçais, encore un peu tremblante, et ferma les yeux, mes larmes cessant de couler sur mes joues. Je m'endormis assez vite, deux bras autour de mes épaules. Je me sentais en sécurité maintenant, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

En me réveillant, la première chose que je vis fut le Patron, accroupit à notre hauteur, un téléphone à la main. Mais quel con, il nous prenait en photo !

"Souris, Poil de Carotte !

-Putain, j'suis pas d'humeur, casse-toi... Me plaignais-je en cachant mon visage dans le cou du Geek.

-Oh allez, vous êtes mignons !

-Dégage ou je te fais bouffer ton portable !"

Il soupira et se rendit à la cuisine. Rassurée, je m'écartais des bras du petit et me leva en m'étirant, sentant mes os craquer un peu partout, surtout mes épaules. C'était pas pour rien que certaines personnes de mon entourage m'appelaient la Brindille.

Me rendant à la salle de bain, je pris au passage d'autres vêtements, me glissa rapidement sous la douche -après avoir verrouillé la porte bien sûr- et soupira de soulagement. Ma peau frissonna au contact de l'eau brûlante, alors qu'elle glissait le long de mon corps pâle. Beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, d'ailleurs. On aurait une poupée de cire.

*Le manque de sommeil...* Songeai-je.

Après quelques minutes, je sortis de la douche, me sécha et m'habilla. Croisant le Prof et le Panda dans le couloir, je leur fit un bref geste de la main et les suivit dans la cuisine. Le Prof se retourna soudainement et posa une main sur mon épaule, l'air inquiet.

"Marina, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as les yeux rouges et tu es excessivement pâle.

-Oui, ça va, ça va. J'suis pas encore réveillée, c'est tout.

-Mh..."

Il ne semblait pas très convaincu, et aussi, arqua un sourcil avant de rejoindre Maître Panda, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je me fis une tasse de café, me passant une main dans les cheveux. _Propres et roux, comme d'habitude._ Soulagement. Sans vraiment le savoir, je frôlais mon front. _Pas de blessure._

"Gamine, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Me demanda le Patron.

-Hein ? Rien, pourquoi ?

-T'es bizarre ce matin.

-Mais pas du tout !

-Tu sais, le gamin m'as tout raconté quand t'es allée sous la douche."

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais avant de prendre une gorgée de café. Il ne baissa visiblement pas les yeux, et poursuivit :

"Putain gamine, t'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ton frère. T'es au courant qu'il voulait ta peau ? J'ai bien fait de tirer, c'est tout. Tu vas pas regretter d'être en vie quand même !

-Je sais mais... J'arrive pas à me convaincre que j'y suis pour rien. Et qu'est-ce qu'il vont dire, mes parents... Mon Dieu...

-Pour l'instant, tes parents, c'est pas le souci."

Je soupirais et me prit la tête entre les mains. Bien sûr, que ce n'était pas le problème principal ! Ils étaient loin, s'amusaient tous seuls, grand bien leur fasse ! S'ils décidaient de m'abandonner, je m'en foutais. Mais comment j'allais faire ? La maison n'était pas encore finie de payer... Il fallait vraiment que je me trouve un travail ou je pouvais lui dire adieu, à cette baraque !

"Bon, en attendant, je veux que tu te bouges un peu . Va faire un tour, prendre l'air, n'importe quoi mais je veux pas te voir ici pendant au moins deux heures.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'veux que tu te changes les idées ! Alors dégage de là, va te promener ! J'suis sûr qu'il est chouette, ton village."

Finissant mon café, je lavais ma tasse, me dirigea vers le criminel et lui fit un câlin. Il ne se débattit même pas, se contentant de patienter.

"Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Patron.

-J'ai pas envie d'avoir à me charger d'un suicide en plus, c'est tout. Alors maintenant, file avant que je ne te foutes un coup de pied au cul."

Je lui sourit, enfila ma veste et me rendit dehors en courant joyeusement, profitant de l'air frais qu'offrait le village. Le vent fit voler mes cheveux et je dû fermer ma veste en sentant un frisson parcourir mon échine.

Je quittais le lotissement et après vingts minutes de marche, j'arrivais sur la place, là où se trouvait le bureau de tabac, la pharmacie, l'épicerie et tout le reste. Je grimpais les escaliers, qui, habituellement menait à l'école maternelle, et m'arrêta tout en haut, vers l'entrée de l'église. Je m'installais sur le petit muret pour observer la vue. Magnifique, comme toujours.

Je passais plusieurs minutes à observer le village, apaisée par l'air frais s'engouffrant sous mes vêtements et de l'odeur de la boulangerie du coin arrivant jusqu'à mes narines. La forêt, le stade, le parking, les toits des maisons... Je voyais tout. Et le ciel était un peu gris, sais qu'il gronde pour autant, j'adorais ce temps. On ne se serait pas cru en été.  
Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule, me faisant violemment sursauter. Je me retournais, et vit un vieillard d'à peu près 70 ans, les cheveux gris clair ainsi que la moustache, et possédait des yeux d'un vert éclatant. Il avait un cigare à la bouche et une canne à la main.

"Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien. Je peux vous aider ?

-En quelques sortes. Votre sœur m'a parlé de vous.

-Ma... Sœur ? Mais comment vous la connaissez ?

-Nous avons quelques liens en commun, Lola et moi.

-Lola n'a pas pour habitude de fréquenter des petits vieux, enfin, sans vouloir vous vexer.

-Si vous saviez...

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour l'instant."

Je soupirais et me leva du muret, le fixant avec agacement.

"Mettez-vous un peu à ma place ! Vous arrivez comme ça, sans prévenir en disant que vous connaissez ma soeur, et vous ne voulez même pas avoir la politesse de me donner votre nom ?

-Parce qu'après, vous en sauriez trop.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

-Votre père et votre mère ne vous ont donc pas dit la vérité... Que c'est triste.

-Maintenant, mes parents sont dans tout ça ?! Mais merde, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?!"

Il ne répondit rien et une larme coula sur sa joue, finissant sa course sur le sol. Il s'assit à son tour sur le muret, laissant tomber sa canne à terre. Il regarda un instant la vue.

"Moi aussi, plus jeune, j'allais ici pour admirer le paysage."

Il se tourna vers moi et sourit.

"Je suppose que c'est de famille. Votre père aussi venait de temps en temps.

-Qu-Quoi ...?

-Et je vois d'ailleurs que vous avez hérité de mes yeux verts. Le reste de la famille ont les iris marrons ou bleus, vous savez. Nous sommes deux exceptions. Trois en fait, en comptant votre grande-tante.

-N-Non... Ce n'est pas possible...

-Ma chère Marina, êtes-vous aussi forte et courageuse que vos parents me l'ont dit il y a quelques mois ? Parce que je serais heureux de vous enseigner quelques manières de vous défendre. Malgré mon âge, je me débrouille plutôt bien. La guerre, tout ça...

-Vous... Vous êtes... Antonio...

-Antonio Bottecchia, exactement."

Je le fixais en faisant les yeux ronds. Non, non, non ! Soit je faisais de nouveau un cauchemar, soit ce vieux me faisait une blague de très mauvais goût ! Quel pédophile !  
Je reculais de quelques pas, l'air hébété.

"Non... Vous mentez ! Antonio est mort !

-Tes parents... Ils t'ont dit que j'étais mort ?"

Il baissa la tête, et fixa le sol.

"Bon, ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux, après tout."

Il releva la tête en ma direction et me sourit.

"Reviens t'asseoir Marina, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mords pas."

Je m'approchais et ramassa sa canne. Le manche était fait en bois foncé, et le pommeau était en métal, assez froid au contact de mes doigts. Il représentais une tête d'aigle. Et en regardant sur le côté, une inscription y était gravée...

"_BOTTECCHIA Antonio_... Alors c'est... C'est vraiment vous...

-Nous pouvons nous tutoyer, tu sais."

/\/\/\

_Alors, vos avis ? Laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit c: Et il vous le dira MWAHAHA  
...Je me fais peur._


	7. Antonio Bottecchia

_Un chapitre un peu plus "calme", si j'ose dire... Après le meurtre, la déception et le cauchemar, voici les retrouvailles ! Faut bien qu'elle soit heureuse de temps en temps, notre petite Marina ^^_

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Alors... C'était vraiment lui. Mon modèle, l'homme que je croyais décédé était en fait en vie, là, sous mes yeux ! Et il était actuellement en train de me parler ! Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Mais pourquoi mes parents m'avaient menti ? Pourquoi il n'était pas resté à la maison après ma naissance ? C'était tellement injuste...  
Un peu tremblante, je lui tendis la canne et m'installa à côté de lui, quoiqu'un peu méfiante. S'éclaircissant la voix, il poursuivit :

"Désolé de ne pas avoir été très présent lors de ton enfance, Marina. Depuis tout ce temps j'hésitais à venir te voir. Mais lorsque j'y réfléchis, c'est stupide. Tu es ma petite fille, j'aurais dû insister pour te voir.

-Mais... Mais si tu savais où j'habitais, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

-Tes parents, encore moins ta mère ne m'auraient laisser faire.

-Quoi ? Je... Je piges plus rien, là..."

Il soupira avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule avec une forte poigne. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais plutôt rassurant. Il posa son regard sur moi, avant de continuer :

"Tes parents m'ont chassé de la maison peu avant ta naissance.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! Ils n'ont pas le droit !

-Ils disaient que j'aurais été trop violent pour toi, la petite dernière, et que j'avais déjà perverti l'esprit d'Adrien et Lola. Et apparemment, pour ton frère, ils ne s'étaient pas tant trompés que ça en fin compte... Peut-être qu'ils avaient bien fait de me dire de m'en aller.

-Alors tu... Tu savais pour... Commençai-je à comprendre.

-Oui. J'étais caché derrière un arbre, plus loin. Et j'ai tout vu."

Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche et écarquilla les yeux, presque choquée. Il avait assisté au spectacle de mon côté négatif ! Du meurtre de mon propre frère ! J'étais foutue, il allait prévenir tout le monde !

"Je... Je suis un monstre, Antonio... J'ai tué mon frère !

-Mais non, ce n'est pas toi qui avait l'arme à la main. De plus, tu te faisais violenter au sol. C'est moi le fautif dans tout ça, j'aurais dû t'aider à te défendre.

-Non ! C'est toi qui aurait pu te faire tuer dans ce cas-là ! Et je préfère mourir que de sacrifier une personne innocente à ma place, encore plus si elle est est proche de moi !

-Je le reconnais bien, ton caractère courageux. Ce n'est pas les autres membres de la famille qui ont hérité de ça en tout cas. Puis pour ce qu'il en reste, de notre pauvre famille... Tous sont devenus des poivrots juste bon pour finir en taule, à l'exception de Lola. Ah, une bien brave personne, cette jeune fille...

-Si elle me donnait quelques nouvelles de temps en temps, je pourrais en par juger moi-même." Rajoutai-je en poussant un bref soupir.

Il me fixa avec une pointe de compassion dans le regard, et retira sa main de mon épaule. Alors je tenais vraiment de lui, avec mon caractère ? Impulsive, têtue et inconsciente ? J'avais encore du mal à le croire, et en même temps, tout cela paraissait si plausible que ça m'en déstabilisait.

"Elle t'aime beaucoup, n'en doutes pas. Elle est juste débordée par son travail. Ce qu'elle fait n'est pas facile.

-M'ouais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle passera bientôt te voir. Mais dis-moi, d'où vient cette vilaine blessure au dessus de ton œil ?

-Ah, ça, dis-je en frôlant le coquard -devenu presque noir- sans appuyer trop fort. C'est quand ces crétins, qui servaient de potes à mon frère, me frappaient au sol. J'ai salement morflé..."

Il rit doucement sans paraître moqueur. Au final, je me sentais bien avec lui. Il avait l'air tellement gentil, ça changeait des membres de ma famille habituels...

"Ah, et j'y pense, l'homme qui a tiré sur ton frère, celui habillé tout en noir... Qui était-ce ?

-Oh, c'est... Un ami qui était passé me voir pour quelques jours. Mais il est reparti chez lui ce matin, mentis-je.

-Je vois. Bizarre d'avoir un ami qui se balade avec une arme sur lui.

-C'est... C'est un ami flic. Et il ne se sépare jamais de son flingue. Autant dire que j'ai eu de la chance qu'il m'ai suivie."

Il haussa un sourcil avant de reposer ses yeux couleur émeraude sur la vue du village. C'est vrai que physiquement aussi, il me ressemblait beaucoup. En plus d'avoir les mêmes yeux que moi, lui aussi avait le menton légèrement en avant, et un nez assez petit. Et sa peau... Aussi pâle que la mienne. Un vrai teint de craie. La seule chose qui nous différenciait était la taille, bien évidemment. Il me dépassait d'au moins une tête, peut-être un peu plus.

Poussant un léger soupir, il s'appuya sur sa canne et descendit du muret. Il me tendit la main et je fit de même, frissonnant au contact de sa peau glacée et couverte de rides.

"Peux-tu m'accorder une faveur ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr.

-Appelle-moi Papy, s'il te plaît."

Je me mis à rire et me blottit contre lui, souriante.

"C'est d'accord, Papy. S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir..."

Ça faisait tellement bizarre de m'adresser à lui en ces termes. Il y a vingts minutes, c'était un parfait inconnu, et maintenant, c'était l'une des personnes auquel je tenais le plus au monde.  
Redescendant les escaliers avec prudence, nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot jusqu'à être arrivés en bas, près d'une maison quelconque, presque en ruines.

"Tes parents vont bien, sinon ? Ils ne m'ont pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Ils sont en Espagne, répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Et ils vont très bien.

-Oh... Mais quelque chose te tracasse, je me trompe ?"

Je détournais la tête et ferma les yeux en essayant de contenir mes larmes. Il ne fallait pas pleurer, non ! C'aurait été un signe de faiblesse devant l'homme que j'admirais le plus !

"Ils... Ils ont décidé de s'installer à Madrid hier, sans moi.

-Dieu du ciel ! Comment osent-il abandonner une si jeune personne ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas à plaindre non plus, j'ai juste à trouver du boulot pour payer les factures. J'ai déjà un peu d'argent de côté sur mon compte, ça devrait faire l'affaire le temps que je sois embauchée quelque part.

-Tes parents me déçoivent vraiment. Pourquoi te laissent-ils seule ?

-Je ne sais pas."

Menteuse. Bien sûr que si, je le savais ! Peut-être ne voulais-je pas ternir un peu plus l'image de mes géniteurs. Après tout, ils m'avaient élevé du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour partir comme ça ! Et en prenant de la drogue, en plus !

"Sinon, pourrai-je passer chez toi un autre jour ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Evidemment, mais... Pas en ce moment, j'ai un problème personnel à régler.

-D'accord, comme tu voudras." Il fouilla dans sa poche et me tendit un petit bout de papier. "Voici mon numéro, appelle-moi en cas de besoin, ou si tout simplement tu veux que l'on se revoie. Je sais que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale te passionne, je pourrais t'en apprendre un peu plus sur le sujet si tu le désires.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup !"

Je glissais son numéro de téléphone dans la poche de ma veste, à côté du canif -il n'avait pas changé de place depuis l'incident d'hier- et le remercia une nouvelle fois en lui faisant l'accolade. Je le vis s'éloigner dans une rue que je ne connaissais pas, et rentra chez moi avec une démarche toute aussi joyeuse qu'à l'allée.

Marchant à une allure un peu plus rapide lorsque quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber du ciel, j'arrivais chez moi avant de me prendre une radée monumentale. Le Geek et le Patron vinrent les premiers vers moi, et arquèrent un sourcil devant mon sourire niais. Je fermais la porte et m'y adossa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, gamine ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Mon grand-père, Antonio... Il est vivant !"

Sans qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, je me jetais dans leurs bras en rigolant bêtement, comme un enfant le ferait lorsqu'il venait d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle. Mais je me fichais de savoir si j'avais l'air stupide ou non. J'avais retrouvé mon grand-père, merde ! Il y avait de quoi être heureuse !  
Les relâchant enfin, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en soupirant de soulagement. Le Geek en était resté bouche bée, tandis que l'homme en noir me fixait avec intérêt. Il s'assirent tous deux à mes côtés sans me lâcher du regard.

"Mais... Comment ça, il est vivant ? Fit le petit, perplexe. Tu nous avais dit qu'il était mort, non ?

-Je sais ! Mais je l'ai vu aujourd'hui et on s'est parlés ! En fait il est bien vivant, et c'est mes parents qui l'ont chassé de la maison ! Il est super gentil, même si au début, il était un peu bizarre... Et il me ressemble tellement ! Ah, je suis si contente !

-De qui tu parles ? Demanda la Fille en entrant dans le salon. De ton petit ami ?"

Je soupirais et lui expliqua tout, alors que le reste des personnalités entra dans la pièce. Tous se réjouirent suite à cette nouvelle peu banale.  
Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, les liens de ma famille allaient peut-être commencer à se ressouder, lentement mais sûrement. Je m'en réjouissais d'avance.

/\/\/\

_Alors, vos avis ? Une review, il paraît que c'est gratuit et que ça fait plaisir à l'auteur ^^_

_Dites-moi aussi si vous trouvez des fautes !_


	8. Kagami, kagami

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_NekoRobin (aux deux, celles du chapitre 5 et 6) : Ah c'était toi, Oriana ? x) Bon bah je saurais maintenant ! Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas ! C'est super gentil ! Et pour répondre à ta question, ses parents lui ont caché l'existence de son grand-père car ils ne voulaient pas que Marina devienne comme lui : À savoir un peu trop violente, têtue et inconsciente. Mais bon, vu qu'elle tient en majeure partie de lui, c'est raté..._

_Maintenant : Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand des calmes. Enfin, si je faisais abstraction des pleurs insupportables du Geek, des blagues salaces du Patron, des chants du Panda, des conversations incessantes de la Fille, des délires bizarres du Hippie et des soupirs agacés du Prof, tout était paisible.  
Après ces fameux quelques jours à chercher un emploi, j'en trouvais finalement un à l'épicerie de mon village. Même pas besoin d'y aller en voiture, je ne mettais qu'à peine une vingtaine de minutes à pied. Non seulement je ne m'ennuyais pas, mais en plus mon employeuse, Manon, était un ange. Je n'avais jamais de personne aussi patiente et tolérante qu'elle jusqu'à maintenant. Je travaillais depuis trois jours là-bas, et mes horaires étaient plutôt chargés. Mais je tenais le coup ! Il le fallait bien de toute façon.

En rentrant chez moi, à l'entrée de mon lotissement, une personne que je connaissais s'approcha de moi en courant. Des cheveux noirs indomptables (il a plagié Antoine Daniel), un teint bronzé, des vêtements sombres, une gourmette en argent au poignet droit...

"Hey, Marina !

-Salut Lorenzo !"

Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et me prit gentiment dans ses bras. J'avais oublié à quel point j'étais petite comparé à lui... Et même à quel point j'étais petite en général, d'ailleurs. Puis aussi à quel point il me serrait fort dans ses bras, au point que je faillis en étouffer.

S'écartant de moi, il me fit un large sourire. Putain qu'il était beau, ce sourire, justement. _Non, n'importe quoi._

"Je m'inquiétais, t'avais pas donné signe de vie depuis plus d'une semaine !

-Désolée, je... J'avais quelques soucis à régler. Mais c'est bon maintenant.

-Ça fait rien." Il écarquilla les yeux et désigna mon coquart encore visible. "Mais putain, c'est quoi ça ?! Qui t'as frappée ?!

-Personne enfin, calme-toi ! Mentis-je. Je... Je me suis cognée contre la porte de ma salle de bain, l'autre jour. J'étais pas très bien réveillée.

-M'ouais, si tu le dis."

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de me fixer de nouveau. Le fait qu'il s'emporte comme ceci ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, d'ordinaire, il était assez calme... Ou presque. Il devait être stressé à cause de son boulot. Ouais, c'était sûrement ça. En tout cas, je ne voyais pas d'autre hypothèse.

"Bref. Je peux venir chez toi ? Enfin si ça ne t'embête pas !

-Bien sûr... Attends juste un instant, tu veux ?"

Il acquiesça et je m'éloignais un peu. Prenant mon téléphone, j'appelais sur celui de chez moi. Une sonnerie... Deux sonneries... Quelqu'un décrocha enfin, une personne avec une petite voix fluette.

_"Allô ?_

-C'est Marina. C'est toi, le Geek ?

_-Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

-Un ami va passer à la maison. Planquez-vous dans le garage en attendant, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie de vous attirer des ennuis.

_-Ça marche !_

-Merci, à tout à l'heure !"

Je raccrochais et m'approcha de nouveau de mon ami aux yeux bleus en souriant. Nous commençâmes à discuter et rentrâmes chez moi en rigolant. _Putain mais ce sourire, juste parfait.  
_Je secouais doucement ma tête pour chasser ces pensées bizarres et ouvrit la porte en grand. Génial, ils s'étaient cachés comme je leur avait demandé.  
Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et continuâmes à parler dans la bonne humeur qui nous liait souvent.

"Non mais je te jure, ma belle-mère a tellement pété un câble que mon père lui a foutu une baffe pour la calmer ! J'avais du mal à me retenir de rire !

-J'aurais trop aimé être là pour voir ça ! Répondis-je en rigolant bêtement. Dommage que t'ai pas filmé !"

Nous partîmes dans un long fou rire en imaginant cette vieille peau faire le tour de la toile à cause de ladite vidéo inexistante. Au moins, notre haine envers cette râleuse servirait enfin à quelque chose...

"Tiens au fait, tu téléphonais à qui, tout à l'heure ? Me demanda-t-il en tentant de se calmer.

-Quelqu'un !

-Oh, dis, s'teu plaît ! Sinon je te boude ! C'était ton copain ?

-Quoi ? J'ai pas de copain ! Personne ne veut d'une métalleuse et gameuse !

-Si, moi !" S'exclama-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon coeur faillit rater un battement à l'entente de cette phrase. Je savais qu'il disait ça pour plaisanter, mais au fond, j'avais un petit espoir qu'il y ai une part de vérité. Mais... Pourquoi je souhaitais ceci, d'ailleurs ? _Arrête tes conneries, Marina, et reprends-toi. C'est ton meilleur ami, point._ Mais il avait prit une expression si sérieuse, lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots...  
Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre tout au bout du couloir, dans le garage. Puis des pleurs agaçants. Lorenzo écarquilla de nouveau les yeux.

"C'était quoi, ce bruit ?

-Je sais pas. C'est pas important de tout fa- Hé, attends !"

Il ne m'écouta pas et s'élança vers la pièce. Je tentais de le poursuivre. Au moment ou il allait ouvrir la porte, je le retint par le poignet. En espérant qu'il lâcherai l'affaire, mais ce ne serait pas gagné... Il pouvait se montrer aussi têtu que moi, parfois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien, c'est juste que...

_-Planquez-vous les gars_ ! Chuchota une voix derrière la porte.

-Marina, arrête de me mentir, tu caches quelqu'un.

-Serais-tu jaloux, mon cher Lorenzo ?" Fis-je avec un léger sourire en coin pour le provoquer.

Il arqua un sourcil et lâcha tout de suite la poignée. Il se tourna entièrement vers moi, et bafouilla un petit "Non m-mais... En fait...". Et... Il rougissait ? Seriously ? Non, c'était mon imagination qui me faisait voir des trucs. Voila. Il ne rougissait jamais, pourquoi ça changerait ?

"Le truc c'est que... J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrives quelque chose... Tu sais, que ce soit un agresseur derrière la porte, comme dans les films...

-N'importe quoi, toi ! Non mais vraiment ! Allez, reviens au salon !

-Désolé, je suis beaucoup trop curieux !"

Il recula et ouvrit la porte. Je m'élançais vers lui, et il n'y avait personne. Soupirant discrètement de soulagement, je le prit par le bras et plongea mon regard d'émeraude dans le sien, océan. Je m'y serais presque perdue en d'autres circonstances. _Non. Tais-toi._

"S'il te plaît..."

Je le vis se pencher vers moi -faute de sa grande taille-, une expression suspicieuse affichée sur le visage. Ce sourire que j'appréciais tant remplaça cette précédente expression, et il me dit :

"Ok, mais à une seule condition !

-Je t'écoute.

-Embrasse-moi.

-Quoi ?!"

Je restais statique, les yeux ronds. M'avait-il vraiment demandé ce que je venais d'entendre ? Je devais l'embrasser ? Insensé ! Il ne m'aurait jamais proposé ça !

"Mais... Pourquoi ?

-C'est soit ça, soit je met ton garage dans un bordel pas possible ! Et tu le sais, que je suis bordélique..."

Grognant quelque chose d'inaudible, je cédais et glissa mes mains derrière le cou de mon ami. Après tout, pourquoi pas essayer ?

"Tu fais chier.

-Je sais... Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'apprécies, non ?"

Je l'attirais à moi en souriant et posa doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. En fin de compte, c'était plutôt agréable. Même très délicat... Je ne savais pas que Lorenzo embrassait si bien. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches, et je frissonnais à ce contact peu habituel venant de lui. Des papillons s'animèrent dans mon ventre alors que j'avais la tête qui tournait un peu. Je dû m'agripper au col de son tee-shirt si je ne voulais pas tomber. Putain, que c'était niais de ressentir ce genre de trucs à cause d'un bisou.  
Ce baiser ne dura que quelques minutes, et une toute petite partie de moi me criait de recommencer tant la bouche de cet italien était attirante. C'en était presque dérangeant, car je savais qu'il allait me repousser.

"M'ouais... Allez, c'est bon, je te fous la paix.

-Waaah, c'est trop chou ! S'écria une voix énervante derrière moi.

-Merde..." Murmurai-je les yeux baissés.

La Fille sortit de sa cachette, derrière quelques caisses, suivie de Maître Panda essayant de la retenir tant bien que mal. Mais trop tard, Lorenzo les avait vus, je ne pouvais plus rien lui cacher maintenant. Les autres durent sortir à leur tour.

"Mais, attends... Ils me disent quelque chose, tous... Surtout le mec habillé en noir.

-Oui, tu les connais, c'est les personnages de Salut Les Geeks. Je t'avais montré quelques épisodes je crois.

-Ah oui, je me rappelle. Juste un truc...

-Mh ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent chez toi ?! Ils existent pas, normalement !

-Si je savais... Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Lui non plus, il croit qu'on existe pas !" Pleurnicha le Geek dans les bras de la Fille.

Poussant un soupir, nous nous rendîmes ensemble au salon et j'expliquais leur venue dans la nuit, lorsque Lorenzo avait dormi à la maison. Il en resta bouche bée, tandis que les personnalités adoptèrent un air honteux (sauf le Patron, évidemment).

"Mais c'est... C'est fou...

-Bon, le point positif, c'est que je vais bientôt avoir un peu d'argent pour leur payer chacun un billet de train. L'avion, c'est décidément trop cher.

-Oh... Mais ça veut dire qu'on va te quitter ? Fit le Geek, tout penaud.

-Oui, Mathieu doit être mort d'inquiétude de ne plus vous retrouver ! Mais tu pourras revenir me voir de temps en temps, d'accord ?"

Il sourit et se jeta dans mes bras. Je vis Lorenzo lui balancer un regard noir avant de tourner la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, encore ? Il n'était quand même pas jaloux ? _Non. Arrête tes conneries._

"Lorenzo, promets-moi de ne parler de ça à qui que ce soit, je t'en supplie !

-Ok, ça marche, déstresse !

-Et sans condition, cette fois ! Lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Mh... On verras !"

Nous rigolâmes en même temps. Mais j'étais un peu plus gênée qu'amusée par la situation, surtout avec le regard plein de sous-entendus que m'avait lancé la Fille à ce moment-là.

"Vous pouvez pas vous ré-embrasser ?

-Qu-Quoi ? Non ! M'indignai-je.

-Allez !

-Ce n'était qu'un deal, rien de plus ! Pas vrai ?

-Ouais, bien sûr..."

L'italien soupira et se rendit à la cuisine, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à la fin ? Il semblait tellement... Différent. _Ferme-là et va le voir, merde._  
Je me levais à mon tour du canapé et me dirigeais vers la pièce. Je le vis, accoudé à la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers moi en entendant mes pas, perplexe.

"Tu restes pas avec nous ?

-Non, je... Je réfléchis."

Je m'approchais de lui et posa sa main sur mon épaule. S'il y avait un problème, autant que je le sache.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu es... Bizarre.

-Comment ça ?

-Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? T'es pas dans ton état normal. D'habitude t'es sûr de toi, voir un petit peu trop modeste, mais aujourd'hui, c'est tout le contraire. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu jeter un regard froid au Geek quand il m'a fait un câlin ?"

Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir et de poser son regard sur moi. Il se pencha et me prit dans ses bras.

"J'ai toujours été jaloux de voir un autre garçon t'approcher.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Dis-je en m'écartant un peu de lui pour l'observer.

-À chaque fois qu'un mec t'approche, pour une raison quelconque, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être énervé. J'ai peur que quelqu'un te veuille du mal...

-Le Geek, me vouloir du mal ? Allons, il serait incapable de lever la main sur qui que ce soit ! Mais pourquoi tu serais jaloux ? Tu as toujours été la personne la plus proche de moi ! Je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait du jour au lendemain !

-Parce que..."

Il baissa la tête, cachant tant bien que mal son visage.

"Parce que je t'aime.

-Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama la Fille dans mon dos. J'attendais que ça !

-Mais voyons, reviens ici et laisse-les tranquille !" Rajouta une voix nasillarde.

Nous nous retournâmes et fixâmes le Prof tirer la Fille par le col de son tee-shirt en grognant, la ramenant au salon avec les autres. Nous nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire en même temps.  
Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je m'approchais de l'oreille de Lorenzo et lui chuchota :

"Rassure-toi, tu n'as plus de raison de t'en faire... Moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Que... Quoi ? Mais..."

Je le coupais dans ses bégaiements en l'embrassant tendrement. C'était tout aussi doux que tout à l'heure, tout aussi agréable. Et étrangement, je le sentit me rendre amoureusement ce baiser.  
Se séparant pour reprendre notre souffle, nous nous observâmes en souriant, et il me prit un nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Relevant mon menton, il me fit un clin d'œil et dit :

"On les rejoint ?

-On les rejoint !"

Nous nous prîmes la main et regagnâmes le salon (putain je déteste le passé simple à la première personne du pluriel...), sous le regard insistant de la Fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Au final, elle n'avait pas tort.


	9. Mise en scène, ou réalité ?

_Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'incruster mon pairing préféré... Désolée, désolée, désolée mes biches d'amour ! *-* Non pas désolée, en fait... Niark niark niark !  
Semi-lemon mes petits anges. Enfin, il doit durer cinq secondes à tout casser._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

M'installant sur le canapé à côté de mon petit ami, nous écoutâmes sans grande conviction les différentes conversations des personnalités : Le Patron et le Hippie discutant de certaines drogues, la Fille et le Geek parlant de l'aspect d'un personnage féminin de jeu vidéo -LOL, sauf erreur de ma part- et le Prof et Maître Panda de la disparition de l'espèce de ce dernier. En bref, de choses plus ou moins chiantes.  
Soudain, une question germa dans ma tête : L'épisode qui bouclait la Saison 4 de SLG s'était terminé par Mathieu qui apprend qu'il est retenu dans un asile, on est d'accord. Mais y aurait-il un lien avec le fait que ses créations se soient toutes retrouvées ici ? Maître Panda m'avait bien dit qu'après avoir fini une partie du tournage, ils étaient allés se reposer (mine de rien, ça fatigue. Si, je vous jure). Peut-être qu'au final, l'histoire de l'hôpital psychiatrique était vraie... Mais d'un autre côté, tout ceci était insensé. Pourquoi les médecins y auraient-ils filmé pour y poster sur Internet ? Pour attiser la curiosité des fans ?

"Maître ?

-Oui ? Dit-il en me regardant.

-Te souviens-tu de la troisième vidéo que vous aviez traité avec Mathieu, avant que vous n'atterrissiez ici ?

-Bien sûr, c'était... C'était... Ben... C'était..."

Il eut comme une sorte de bug, et semblait réfléchir, répétant longuement ces deux derniers mots. Puis finalement...

"Non, je ne m'en souviens pas." Il se tourna vers le Patron. "Tu te souviens, toi, de la dernière vidéo qu'on a traité ?

-Je me rappelle juste du gamin qui dit "Cette vidéo va être _dure_ à traiter." Mais après, j'en sais rien.

-Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de vous montrer quelque chose, alors."

M'installant sur la chaise de l'ordinateur, je me rendis sur Youtube et leur fit visionner la dernière vidéo de Mathieu. En apercevant le visage du "Docteur" au tout début, je vis celui du Prof se décomposer, alors qu'il déglutit bruyamment. Les autres n'eurent pas de réaction particulière, si ce n'est une légère perplexité, et je laissais la vidéo tourner.  
Première analyse de vidéo, tout allait bien. La deuxième analyse aussi. Mais quand la scène avec la prise de conscience du schizophrène arriva, tous eurent des airs hébétés.

"On a jamais tourné ça ! S'exclama le Geek d'une voix ridiculement aiguë.

-Jamais je ne quitterais mon superbe Kigurumi, c'est ridicule !

-Peut-être que c'est lié, grosse ?

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que vous qui ayez des ennuis, je devrais peut-être venir avec vous à Paris. Bon Dieu que je le regrette, d'ailleurs..."

Ils acquiescèrent et je me tournais vers Lorenzo. Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire innocent, le même qu'il faisait à ses parents quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

"Je suppose que tu veux venir aussi ?

-Je veux pas risquer de te laisser seule...

-Ça marche. 8 billets de train, ça va faire mal au cul, mais avec un peu de chance, je vais être payée demain par Manon...

-T'as un boulot toi, maintenant ?

-Ouais, à l'épicerie.

-Au pire, j'ai fait des économies, on peut réserver pour le lendemain."

Réfléchissant un instant, je le fixais droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Mais ce serait salaud de ma part de lui soutirer de l'argent juste pour ça.

"Non, non, garde ton fric ! J'ai pas envie de le gaspiller !

-Tais-toi et accepte ma part, t'as pas le choix. Tes potes, là, ils s'inquiètent comme des malades pour Mathieu, alors autant partir le plus vite possible."

Je devais avouer qu'il marquait un point. N'insistant pas plus -sinon cette discussion n'aurait jamais eu de fin-, je cédais et le laissa payer la moitié de la somme. Mais je devais d'abord trouver des billets de train pas trop chers. C'était la moindre des choses, non ?  
Après avoir trâiné pendant une ou deux heures sur Internet, je décidais de me rendre sur le site de la SNCF (cc les gars, bonne année 2010... Lol). Je regardais avec une certaine appréhension le prix d'un billet pour une personne entre 12 et 25 ans. 12 € 50. _12 € 50_. C'était abusé, mais c'était le moins cher que j'avais pu trouver.

Faisant un rapide calcul dans ma tête, tout ceci nous coûterait en tout... 112 € 50. Non, non, non ! C'était décidément trop cher !

"Alors ? Me demanda le Prof en approchant, les autres attendant dans le salon.

-Alors... Heureusement que Lorenzo est là, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui. 112 € 50 en tout, putain !

-Bon, vous payerez..." Il réfléchit un instant et me fixa. "56 € 25 chacun, dans ce cas. Ce n'est pas trop cher, non plus. Tu devrais réserver d'ici aujourd'hui.

-Ouais... Je vais suivre ton conseil."

Nous soupirâmes en même temps et il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises disponibles, l'air las.

"Dis, Prof... tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu tirer une tronche pas possible à la vue du Docteur de la vidéo. Tu le connais ?

-Entre autre. En tout cas, il me dit quelque chose, et son visage n'a rien de rassurant pour moi.

-Tu n'en sais pas plus sur lui ?

-Non, désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. On sait déjà qu'on doit se méfier de lui, c'est pas mal !"

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de retourner avec le groupe. Décidant de le suivre, je restais debout devant les loques avachies sur le canapé, et, bruyamment, me racla la gorge. Ils me regardèrent tous, curieux.

"Bon, pour faire court, Lorenzo et moi devons payer chacun..." Je me tournais vers le Prof. "Combien t'as dis, déjà ?

-56 € 25.

-Voila, 56 € 25, merci. On part d'ici demain, mais je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure, il faut que je regarde les horaires. Mais je vais acheter les billets d'ici aujourd'hui, comme ça, vous êtes prévenus.

-Je peux t'emprunter ta voiture pour aller à la banque ? Me demanda Lorenzo. Faut bien que je retire les sous.

-Les clés sont sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, je te la laisse. Fais gaffe, hein, j'y tiens !"

Il acquiesça et se rendit en vitesse dans la cuisine, me fit un petit bisou et se rua dehors tout aussi rapidement. Mais je lui retint le bras juste à temps.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes pour réserver les billets, et je viens avec toi. Comme ça, ce sera fait.

-Comme tu veux, mon poussin."

Je me dirigeais vers l'ordinateur, jeta un coup d'œil aux horaires à la va-vite et finalement réserva les 8 billets, comme convenu. Bizarrement, ce fut allé plus vite que je ne le pensais, et je pus déjà sortir de la maison. Me mettant derrière le volant, je démarrais le contact.

(Je vous épargne le passage à la banque et à la gare, moment extrêmement chiant qui ne vous intéresserait pas...)  
Au bout d'une heure, peut-être un peu plus, nous rentrâmes chez moi, les billets en main (ouais c'est rapide, t'as vu ?). Je les rangeais dans un des tiroirs de ma commode et me laissa tomber comme un zombie assoiffé sur le divan.

"Bon, les gars -et la fille, au passage-, demain on part de la maison à 9 heures 30, que vous soyez prêts ou pas. Ok ?

-Ok ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Je reviens, je vais faire à manger.

-Bouge pas poussin, je vais le faire !

-Ah ? Ben... Merci mon ange !"

Nous nous échangeâmes un bref baiser et je le vis se diriger vers la cuisine. La Fille, les yeux ronds, un sourcil arqué et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, dit :

"Il fait à manger en plus ? T'es tombée sur l'homme parfait, Marina !

-Hé ! S'indigna Maître Panda. Et moi, alors ? Je fais la cuisine aussi !

-Oui, mais toi, t'es comme mon frère !

-Bienvenue dans la Brother Zone ! Ricana le Prof. Un dérivé encore plus chiant que la Friend Zone.

-Génial..."

Je ne put retenir un petit rire après cet échange peu banal, et retira ma veste, que j'avais oublié d'enlever en entrant.  
Après le repas -excellent, sois dit en passant-, nous restâmes plusieurs heures au salon à discuter de tout et de rien, et décidâmes finalement d'aller nous coucher. Lorenzo resta dormir à la maison, et le Hippie se proposa gentiment de passer la nuit avec le Patron pour nous laisser l'ancienne chambre de ma sœur.

"Bonne nuit tout le monde !" Fis-je avant de rentrer dans la pièce.

Me glissant sous les draps, Lorenzo me rejoint vite, un sourire en coin. Je me collais à lui, mes bras autour de son torse, et les siens autour de ma nuque.

"Ah putain, me touche pas, t'es gelée ! S'écria-t-il et reculant d'un coup.

-Plus romantique, tu meurs...

-Je t'emmerde, mon poussin.

-Moi aussi mon chéri."

Nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps avant de reprendre notre sérieux, essayant de nous endormir. C'est vrai quoi, il fallait se lever de bonne heure, quand même...

(Ellipse de deux heures... Ouais, les ellipses, ça aide quand t'as rien à écrire.)  
Je me réveillais d'entre les bras de mon petit ami, et sortant doucement du lit, me dirigea vers la cuisine. Je me stoppais net quand j'entendis des bruits... Disons... Étranges ? Et encore, c'était petit.

"Embrasse-moi, Maître... S'il te plaît...

-Je te plais à ce point, Prof ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu me rends dingue, surtout..."

Je me penchais pour observer la scène sans me faire remarquer, et vis le Prof, collé contre le mur, le Panda scellé à ses lèvres. Waw. Mon rêve de Fangirl se réalisait juste sous mes yeux.  
J'écarquillais les yeux lorsque la main du Panda se fraya un chemin sous le jean du Prof et bougea légèrement. Je n'étais pas homophobe, loin de là, et les relations sexuelles ne me gênaient pas. J'étais la première à visionner des choses peu catholiques sur Internet. Mais... Chez moi ? Dans la cuisine en plus ? Tranquille.

"Aaah, Maître... Enco-re..."

D'autres plaintes en tout genre et baisers se succédèrent, et jugeant que ce moment entre les deux garçons ne me regardait pas (il serait peut-être temps de t'en apercevoir, espèce de voyeuse), retourna me coucher. Mais quand même, dans la cuisine ? Si je leur avait attribué une chambre, c'était pas pour rien... Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, cette phrase était vraiment trop glauque.

(Ellipse de sept heures... Ah ouais quand même, ça pionce dur !)

Me réveillant difficilement, je remarquais que Lorenzo était déjà debout, vu que j'étais seule dans le lit. J'haussais les épaules, me leva, m'habilla rapidement, et cria :

"Debout tout le monde, on part dans une heure de la baraque !"

Comme réponses, des grognements, des "Quoiiiiiii ?" très crédibles, et des "T'es morte, gamine...". Et il nous restait une heure avant de partir de la maison...

/\/\/\

_LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA LAMA._  
_C'était un message codé disant "Laisse une review sinon je transforme ta maman en tapis de bain." C'était pourtant facile à deviner, vous êtes pas doué(e)s._

_Alors, l'apparition du Prof/Panda ? Inutile, hein ? Ouais, mais je me devais de le faire... C'était plus fort que moi !_


	10. Oh, Paris perdu

_Mais que vois-je ? Nous avons dépassé les mille vues ? Merci beaucoup les gens, ça me fait très plaisir, je vous aime ! Si, je vous assure, vous gérez (thx mé bb on sfé une boufe 1 de c jour lol) ! Grâce à vous, je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire !_

_Réponse à NekoRobin :  
Merci, je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise *-* T'inquiète donc pas pour nos amoureux, va ;p Je vais pas être trop méchante (je ne sais pas mentir...) Tiens d'ailleurs, tu es un garçon ou une fille ? Avec ton pseudo, tu me fous le doute, puis je suis curieuse. T'es pas obligé(e) de répondre si ça te gêne, hein ! Je comprendrais !_

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

"Allez, dépêchez-vous ! M'écriai-je depuis l'extérieur. On va être en retard !"

Il ne restait que la Fille, le Patron et le Hippie à l'intérieur, presque prêts. Il fallait que l'on parte dans cinq minutes à peine, et vu que je possédais une patience unique et légendaire...

"Bougez vous le cul ! Le temps d'y aller, le train sera déjà parti !

-Ça va, ça va, on arrive !"

La Fille sortit de la maison, puis le Patron, suivi du Hippie. Du moins ce que je reconnaissais des trois personnes devant moi. Car rappelons-le, à part moi et Lorenzo, aucun fan n'est au courant de l'existence des personnalités. Il fallait bien qu'ils se déguisent pour ne pas être reconnus !  
Maître Panda avait abandonné son Kigurumi (une première dans l'histoire) et emprunté des vêtements à mon père pour se déguiser en... Bah, en Mathieu. Normal, ils avaient la même voix après tout, et j'avais plus confiance en lui qu'autre chose. Le Patron avait piqué la casquette du Geek -la mettant à l'endroit, s'il vous plaît-, avait aussi pris des fringues à mon père et portait des lunettes simples. Les autres avaient des déguisements tout aussi peu crédibles, mais il y avait de grandes chances pour que ça passe inaperçu.

"Bon, allez-y, je dois parler à deux d'entre vous avant ! Maître, Prof, restez avec moi."

Je les vis se jeter un regard inquiet alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers la voiture d'un pas rapide.

"Bon... c'est assez gênant à dire, fis-je en rougissant un peu, mais la prochaine que vous voulez faire _ça_... Restez dans votre chambre, merde ! La cuisine, quand même, c'est un peu abusé... Puis imaginez si c'était le gamin qui s'était levé. Il aurait été traumatisé à vie. Ou pire, le Patron ! Ce taré aurait pu vous rejoindre ou vous filmer et y diffuser sur Internet. Que vous le fassiez ne me dérange pas du tout, c'est quelque chose de normal, ne vous faites pas d'idées, c'est juste qu'il y a des pièces faites pour ça, et d'autres non !

-Désolé... Dit timidement le Panda, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Bah, ça fait rien. Je vais tâcher de passer outre."

Je soupirais et nous nous rendîmes vers la voiture. Lorenzo tint à prendre le volant, et nous nous entassâmes du mieux que l'on pûmes sur les sièges. Bah oui, à huit dans une bagnole à cinq places, c'est assez compliqué...

"Le trajet dure combien de temps ? Demanda le Geek, assis sur les genoux de la Fille.

-Une dizaine de minutes, tout au plus, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit gentiment Lorenzo.

-Ok..."

Il démarra la voiture et prit la route menant vers la gare, conduisant très prudemment. Il savait que si je retrouvais la moindre rayure sur la carrosserie, même minuscule, il était bon pour la morgue.  
Finalement arrivés à bon port (ou bonne gare... Lol), nous nous garâmes le plus prêt possible et descendîmes tour à tour. Me penchant et caressant le pare-brise du bout des doigts, je murmurais :

"T'inquiète, ça va aller mon bébé, il va rien t'arriver... Je penserais très fort à toi...

-Marina, t'exagères pas un peu, là ? C'est qu'une voiture, et on part pour une journée, même pas !"

Mon corps se raidit, et je me tournais lentement vers la personne qui avait prononcée ces mots. Lorenzo bien sûr, c'était le seul à être aussi suicidaire.

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel tas de ferrailles, mon cher. C'est la voiture que j'ai payée avec _mes_ économies, elle est plus précieuse à mes yeux que ma propre existence ! Pigé ?

-N'importe quoi... Bon allez viens, notre train va partir sinon !"

Je soupirais et me résigna à le suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivie des personnalités.  
À mon étonnement le plus profond (cc Patron), l'intérieur était assez petit... Et mal éclairé. Deux guichets sur trois étaient ouverts, et au dessus se trouvait le tableau qui affichait les départs, comme dans les aéroports. Nous nous rendîmes vers le premier comptoir. Une femme blonde au chignon assez jeune (c'est la personne qui est jeune, pas le chignon) et à l'air peu commode nous jeta un bref regard, avant de relever la tête.

"Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-On attend juste le train pour Paris qui arrive dans..." Je levais la tête pour regarder les horaires et la fixa de nouveau. "...Cinq minutes.

-Je vois. Asseyez-vous, il ne devrait plus tarder, visiblement."

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous installâmes sur les chaises froides et dures collées contre le mur. D'après mes souvenirs, cette gare était bondée autrefois. Pourquoi elle semblait... Délabrée, maintenant ? Je savais bien que je vis dans l'un des villages les moins connus de France, mais quand même... On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait plus servie depuis des années. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, en fin de compte.  
Finalement, après un long quart d'heure -c'est la SNCF, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?- le train arriva finalement, et nous pûmes montrer nos billets pour monter.

Me laissant tomber sur un siège au hasard, je fus vite rejointe par Lorenzo, le Hippie et le Geek, tandis que Maître Panda, le Prof, la Fille et le Patron s'assirent derrière nous. Et merde, quelle erreur...

"Hé la bondasse, tu veux entendre une blague ?

-Non, dit froidement ladite blondasse.

-C'est quoi la différence entre une pizza et une p-

-J't'ai dis non !

-Oh, allez, t'es pas drôle...

-Mec, tiens-toi à carreaux pour une fois, lui dis-je en me retournant. Il y a des gens, je te rappelle !"

Il grommela quelque chose que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre et se tut toute la durée du voyage. Un exploit, d'ailleurs.  
Au final, le trajet a duré au moins deux heures, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'ennuyer. Entre la Fille et le Patron se prenant la tête toutes les deux minutes, le Hippie qui proposait un joint au Geek ou à Lorenzo, ou bien ce dernier se moquant ouvertement de mon amour sans limites pour ma voiture. Car oui, j'y pensais encore, j'avais peur que quelqu'un ne la raye, ne me l'explose à grand coup de batte de base-ball, ou pire, ne me la vole. Les gens sont parfois imprévisibles, vous savez.

Descendant du train, nous sortîmes de la gare. Et là, je regrettais tout de suite d'être venue.  
Je haïssais Paris. Non pas parce que la pollution et les pigeons étaient au rendez-vous, ça nous y étions déjà tous habitués désormais, mais surtout à cause de ses résidents. Des stressés, des arnaqueurs, des dangereux psychopathes, on pouvait y trouver de tout. Heureusement que certaines personnes n'étaient pas comme ça (c'était le cliché de la campagnarde !). Bon, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, donc forcément, je ne voyais pas la race humaine comme quelque chose de grandiose...

"Les gars, où il habite Mathieu ? Fis-je en me tournant vers le groupe.

-Viens, je crois qu'on est pas loin ! S'exclama le Geek en me tirant par mon tee-shirt. Je reconnais cette rue !"

Les autres nous suivirent, un peu inquiets d'être reconnus par un fan quelconque. Avançant parmi la foule, nous n'attirâmes aucuns regards, et finalement, le petit s'arrêta devant un appartement classique. Un peu en mauvais état, mais qui avait l'air de tenir le coup.

"Ouais, je m'en souviens maintenant, gros !

-Moi aussi !

-Oui, je m'en rappelle aussi !

-Bon, ben c'est parfait !"

Le Patron s'approcha de l'interphone et appuya sur le bouton à côté. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, avant qu'une voix réponde :

"Oui, qui est-ce ?

-Mathieu est là ? Mathieu Sommet ?

-Désolé monsieur, il n'y a jamais eu de Mathieu Sommet ici, vous devez vous tromper !"

La personne lui "raccrocha" au nez sans un mot de plus. Agacé, il appuya de nouveau sur l'interphone.

"Oui ?

-Je sais qu'il habite là, ne le cachez pas ou vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vos menaces ne me font pas peur ! Il n'y a jamais eu de Mathieu Sommet ici, c'est tout !"

La voix mit fin à la conversation une seconde fois. Le Patron se rapprocha de nous, l'air perplexe, et un peu énervé.

"Alors là, je piges plus rien. Il est passé où le gamin ?

-Les mecs, je voulais pas vous dire ça, mais... Je crois qu'il nous faut une liste de tous les asiles aux alentours." Déclarai-je avec sérieux.

/\/\/\

_Désolée s'il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, c'est parce que... Bah en fait j'ai pas d'excuses u_u Vous pouvez me taper tout de suite si vous le voulez ! Mais pensez à me laisser une review, comme ça je pourrais payer l'hôpital (non je déconne, mon lama me protège)._


	11. Gloire à Mufasa

_Hey, désolée pour le retard ! Quelques soucis familiaux et... Autres à régler. __Voici le chapitre 11 mes biches ! Mais avant, je réponds à NekoRobin (alias Heloïse *-*)_

_Merci pour ta review ! Le titre du chapitre est pas bête, ça l'aurait bien fait x) Et le Patron libre, dans la nature... J'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait !_

_Ah, et au fait, merci à vous tous, nous avons dépassé les 1 500 views ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir :3 Merci !  
Maintenant, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

_"Les mecs je voulais pas vous dire ça, mais... Je crois qu'il nous faut une liste de tous les asiles aux alentours."_

Ils me fixèrent comme si j'étais devenue cinglée -quelle ironie...-, alors que le Patron s'approchait de moi. Me tenant par les épaules, il me dit :

"Écoute-moi bien : Le gamin n'est pas marbré. Il n'est pas non plus dans un asile. Tout ça, c'est des conneries, c'est clair ?

-Vois les choses en face ! Selon la personne qui habite ici, il n'a jamais vécu dans cet appartement, et en plus, il a tourné et monté quelque chose que, selon vous, vous n'avez jamais fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Qu'un médecin vienne te le dire ?

-..."

Il baissa la tête et me lâcha. S'allumant une cigarette, il en tira une latte avant de s'adosser contre le bâtiment. C'est vrai que là, moi non plus je n'arrivais plus à suivre. Cette histoire d'asile était à la fois cohérente et invraisemblable. Il fallait vraiment qu'on retrouve Mathieu, il avait sûrement des ennuis, et qui sait, il pourrait un jour oublier ses personnalités si on lui donne des médicaments. Ou pire, ils pourraient tous disparaître.

"Prof ?

-Mh ?

-Tu ne saurais pas s'il y a des hôpitaux psychiatriques dans le coin ?

-Je crois qu'il y en a peu près deux, voir trois... Mais rien n'est sûr."

Il jeta quelques regards inquiets autour de lui, avant de reprendre :

"Le plus proche est à quelques rues d'ici. Après, reste à savoir si c'est le bon...

-Tu peux nous y conduire ? Demandai-je.

-Avant, nous devrions parler à quelqu'un pour qu'il nous aide, tu ne crois pas ?

-Qui, au juste ?

-Ben à Antoine ! S'exclama le Geek, voulant certainement se rendre utile. Je sais où il habite, suivez-moi !"

Il se rua dans une rue au hasard, et nous le suivîmes, le pas rapide. En fin de compte, il n'habitait pas très loin, car il nous fallu à peine une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à l'appartement du créateur de What The Cut ?!.  
Le Geek s'approcha de l'interphone, et pressa délicatement le bouton. Un grésillement se fit entendre, puis ce fut le tour d'une voix plutôt familière.

"Qui est-ce ?

-Antoine, c'est moi ! Le Geek ! Je suis avec les autres. Tu peux nous ouvrir ?

-Bien sûr ! Entrez !"

Il mit fin à la conversation, et ouvrit la porte. Nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment tour à tour, et montèrent les escaliers. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant... Bah une porte. On allait pas s'arrêter devant un lama en même temps (dommage...). Enfin bref.  
Le Geek toqua timidement, et quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme, les cheveux encore plus indomptables que sur ses vidéos. Il replaça correctement ses lunettes avant de dire :

"Salut les gars ! Vous avez de la chance, mes parents sont absents. Entrez, allez-y ! Hé ! C'est qui, cette fille ? Et ce mec ?

-C'est Marina, notre petite soeur ! Dit joyeusement le Geek en se blottissant dans mes bras.

-Je ne suis pas ta petite soeur, Geek ! Grommelai-je. Mais ton amie, simplement."

Je me tournais vers l'homme aux cheveux démoniaques (no comment, IRL je rivalise facilement avec lui...) et dû lever la tête pour voir son visage. Ah, effectivement, je me sentais encore plus petite qu'avec les autres membres de ma famille. À croire que ma mère avait trompé mon géniteur avec un nain.

"Désolée de me conduire comme une sauvage... Je m'appelle Marina, et j'aide tout ce petit monde à retrouver Mathieu.

-Oh je vois..." Il s'approcha de Lorenzo et lui tendit sa main. "Salut, et toi, tu es...?

-Lorenzo, le copain de Marina, lâcha-t-il froidement en serrant la main du Youtubeur -sans grande conviction-.

-Bien ! Entrez, donc. Attends... Retrouver Mathieu ? Réalisa-t-il soudainement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rien de grave, au moins ?

-Nous allons t'expliquer." Lui dit le Prof en se rendant dans son salon.

Nous nous installâmes tour à tour dans la pièce, aussi petite soit-elle, et nous expliquâmes la situation à Antoine. Celui-ci fit des yeux ronds comme c'était pas permis, alors qu'une expression surprise, voir un peu inquiète se lisait sur son visage.

"C'est vraiment bizarre... Marmonna-t-il. Je suis allé de nombreuses fois chez lui, et il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes...

-Et si... C'était plus compliqué que ça ?"

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne ayant prononcée ces mots. C'était Maître Panda, le regard pensif, presque perdu, posé sur le mur en face de lui. Il joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, les tordant dans tous les sens. J'étais surprise qu'ils ne finissent pas emmêlés.

"Et si tout ce qu'on avait fait avec Mathieu... Les conventions, les soirées, les heures de tournage... C'étaient que des illusions ?

-Alors le mec qui a réussi à faire ça, il est badass, gamin !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Enfin... Et si tout avait été inventé ? L'émission, tout ça... Et si... On existait pas, en fin de compte ? Après tout, on a jamais vraiment eu de vie aux yeux des gens...

-Arrête ça, tu vas me faire chialer..." Pleurnicha la Fille.

Le Panda fit une mine boudeuse avant de se réfugier dans les bras du Prof, les larmes aux yeux (je ne suis pas jalouse, c'est faux.).

"Heu, Maître, j'étais sérieuse, là... Je vais vraiment finir par faire une dépression... Bon, enfin bref. Toi, Antoine, tu n'avais pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez Mathieu ces derniers temps ?

-Pas vraiment... Ah, quoique ! Ces dernières semaines, ils semblaient plus fatigué, il avait des grands cernes, le visage pâle et bâillait sans arrêt. Il avait même refusé une des bières que j'avais amené ! J'ai pas voulu insister, je me disais juste qu'il était exténué par le travail..."

Le Hippie poussa un discret soupir, alors que les autres adoptèrent des mines inquiètes ou tristes. Je le vis se lever, et se pencher vers Maître Panda.

"Gros, regarde-moi."

L'ursidé releva son regard embué de larmes vers le camé, tandis que ses doigts se crispèrent à la blouse du Prof. Le détenteur du bob clair lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

"Je t'interdis de douter de notre existence, gros. Je sais pas pour toi, mais depuis que Mathieu nous a fait sortir de sa tête, je me suis jamais senti aussi vivant et... Réel. Alors dis pas qu'on existe pas gros, on a toujours été vrais. Sauf que Mathieu ne veut pas le dire à ses fans, c'est tout. Tu comprends ?

-Ou-Oui, Hippie. Merci...

-J't'en prie, gros."

Il se rassit à sa place, à savoir entre le Geek et la Fille, et soupira de nouveau. Je l'aimais bien, ce Hippie. Quand il était lucide -le reste du temps, nous savons tous comment il était...-, c'était une personne à l'écoute des autres et très attentives à leurs problèmes.

"Bon... qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire, à la base, avant de venir chez moi ? Demanda Antoine.

-On voulait faire le tour des asiles du coin, déclarai-je en le fixant. Mais le Prof pensait qu'on aurait besoin de toi.

-Moi ? Et pourquoi ?

-D'après ce que je sais, poursuivit le scientifique, cet hôpital où est (probablement) retenu Mathieu n'a pas que de bonnes intentions, et les médecins peuvent sûrement se montrer dangereux envers nous. Autant ne pas prendre de risques inutiles."

Le détenteur de la crinière démoniaque approuva d'un hochement de tête, et baissa les yeux. Il souffrait, ça se voyait bien. Qui ne serait pas affecté en apprenant la disparition d'un de ses plus proches amis ?

"Mais comment vous vous êtes retrouvés avec cette fille, d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il.

-On en sait rien, lui répondit le Geek. Une fois qu'on avait fini le tournage du dernier épisode, on étaient partis se coucher, et à notre réveil, on était chez elle...

-What the fuck ?

-C'est à peu près ce que je me suis dit toute la semaine" Déclarai-je en soupirant.

Il me fixa, l'air désolé, et je sents la main de Lorenzo se resserrer sur la mienne. Grimaçant de douleur, je lui jetais un regard noir avant de poursuivre :

"Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? On sait jamais...

-Oui, plusieurs fois, mais je tombe sur le répondeur à chaque fois.

-Merde...

-J'te le fais pas dire."

Jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, la Fille me lança un regard presque larmoyant, et me levant d'un bond, je déclarais :

"Bah j'sais pas vous, mais je vais commencer à le chercher ! Il est probablement dans un asile pas loin ! Alors vous allez vous bouger un peu pour m'aider !

-On va rentrer chez nous ? Demanda timidement le Geek.

-Oui, je te le promets. Maintenant, en route bande de larves !"

Ils se levèrent tour à tour, Maître Panda se remettant de son état pitoyable d'il y a quelques minutes, et me suivirent dehors. Antoine ferma son appartement à double tour après avoir laissé un mot à ses parents (ah, la joie de les avoir encore sur le dos, hein ?) et nous suivit. Une fois sortis de l'immeuble, tous se tournèrent vers le Prof.

"Tu disais que tu connaissais la route d'un asile pas très loin, non ? Fit remarquer la Fille.

-Oui, suivez-moi."

Nous obtempérâmes et le suivîmes à travers les rues, sous les regards des passants oppressés. Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous étions devant l'hôpital. Mais je me disais que tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai... et en fin de compte, j'avais peut-être raison.  
J'entrais dans le bâtiment, Lorenzo me suivant, et nous nous rendîmes à l'accueil. Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs, à la barbe à peine rasée et aux yeux marrons, presque noirs, nous fixa avec un grand sourire (non, ce n'est pas le sosie de Sébastien Chabal...).

"Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

-Nous recherchons un homme du nom de Mathieu Sommet, dit Lorenzo d'un ton sérieux. Est-ce que vous avez un patient de ce nom ?

-Mh, attendez une minute..." Ses yeux se posèrent sur son écran d'ordinateur, et je le vit taper sur son clavier en majuscule S-O-M-M-E-T. "Oui, nous avons un effectivement Sommet... Mais son prénom est Bastien.

-Oh... Dommage. Merci quand même, au revoir.

-Au revoir !"

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment, légèrement déçus. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver : Combien de chance il y avait pour que ce soit le bon, poissarde comme je l'étais ?

"Alors ? Nous demanda le Geek.

-C'est pas le bon.

-Tu as demandé s'il y avait un Docteur Frédéric ? Me fit le Prof.

-Non, pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?

-Oui ! C'est le nom du Docteur dans la vidéo ! Si jamais ils t'ont menti en te disant que Mathieu n'est pas là-bas...

-Pourquoi ils mentiraient ? Les visites ne sont pas interdites dans les asiles ! Enfin, d'après ce que je sais.

-Peut-être que celui-ci est... Différent. Viens avec moi."

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, moi à sa suite, et nous nous rendîmes de nouveau vers l'accueil. L'homme releva la tête des quelques feuilles jonchant son bureau, et nous sourit. Enfin, je croyais. Mais son sourire était faux... C'était hypocrite, limite narguant.

"J'avais oublié de vous demander... Y a-t-il un Docteur Frédéric qui travaille ici ?

-Bien sûr, c'est lui le directeur de cet hôpital. Vous le connaissez ?

-Entre autre... Nous voudrions lui parler, intervint le Prof.

-Désolé, mais si vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous ou de cas urgent, vous ne pouvez pas le voir."

Alors que le Prof amorçait un mouvement pour sortir, je le retint par le bras en lui lançant un regard entendu. Me rapprochant du bureau, je me penchais suffisamment bas pour que l'homme de l'accueil puisse voir mon décolleté. Hé oui, avoir une paire de boobs généreuse, ça sert, parfois. Il me reluqua avec un air lubrique, alors que lui soufflait d'une voix un peu sexy -du moins je l'espérais...- :

"Quelque chose me dit qu'on peut s'arranger pour voir le Docteur Frédéric... Enfin... C'est comme vous voulez...

-Je... Hé bien...

-Vous me rendriez un immense service si vous faites ça... Continuai-je en le tirant par sa cravate.

-Bien... Son bureau est au troisième étage, c'est la porte numéro 38... Il y est, normalement.

-Chouette ! Merci !"

Le lâchant, je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur sous le regard interloqué du Prof. Il me suivit, et une fois dans l'appareil, les portes fermées, il me dit :

"C'est ça, ta technique pour savoir où est le docteur ? Te comporter comme une fille de joie ?

-tu vas pas te plaindre, non plus ! L'important, c'est qu'on sache où il est !

-Mh. Mais pauvre Lorenzo, si jamais il l'apprenait...

-Il saurait que c'est pour la bonne cause ! Maintenant arrête de geindre et suis-moi, on est arrivés."

Sortant de la cabine, nous traversâmes le couloir. Il était blanc, autant que les objets sur les côtés, ou cette infirmière arrivant vers nous. Une infirmière que je connaissais bien. Très bien...

"Bonjour. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

-Lola ?!"

C'était bien ma soeur. Mais...

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda-t-elle en me fixant.

/\/\/\

_Alors, l'apparition de la frangine ? Prévisible ? Ouais, je sais. Mais fallait bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose... Lol._

_Je suis encore désolée du retard mes bichons, je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme normal !_  
_Une review ?_


	12. Perte de mémoire

_Salut mes lamas ! Bientôt la rentrée pour certains, hein ? Moi j'ai hâte. Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir ma seconde famille ! *-* Ma fratrie... Mes potes, quoi !  
Bref ! Dans ce chapitre, il y aura un peu plus de dialogue que d'habitude. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... Lol.  
_

_Réponse à NekoRobin (cc mon bichon) :  
Merci, contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'ai voulu donner ce petit côté attentionné au Hippie... J'trouve que ça lui convient bien quand il est clean ^^ Bref ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_Enjoy !_

_/\/\/\_

_"Qui êtes-vous ?"_

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête sans interruption. Ma propre soeur me demandait ça ?! D'accord, nous n'avions jamais été très proches, mais nous avions gardé une petite complicité avant son départ ! Et maintenant... Elle m'ignorait ? C'était fini ? Je n'étais plus rien pour elle ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Ou alors, ce n'était pas sa faute... Elle avait peut-être perdu la mémoire ?

"Comment ça, qui je suis ? C'est moi, Marina ! Ta frangine ! Tu ne m'as quand même pas oubliée ?

-Désolée mademoiselle, vous devez vous tromper de personne, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. Je suis fille unique.

-Non ! Je ne me trompe pas ! Tu t'appelles Lola Bottecchia, et ton fiancé s'appelle Louis !

-Je n'ai jamais eu de fiancé, voyons. Et je m'appelle Amanda. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille ou je demande à ce qu'on vous fasse interner.

-Mais... Mais... Non... C'est pas possible...

-Nous venons voir le Docteur Frédéric" Lâcha le Prof.

Je la vit arquer un sourcil, et semblait un tantinet déstabilisée, voir déboussolée. Mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes, et elle reprit un air froid et assuré. Se retournant vivement, elle nous désigna une porte.

"Allez-y, son bureau est juste là.

-Merci. Viens, Marina."

Jetant l'éponge, je suivis le Prof vers la pièce, et observa du coin de l'œil ma soeur s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur. Rien que son attitude avait changée, mais pourtant, c'était la même jeune femme. Les mêmes cheveux châtains, les mêmes yeux noisettes, cette même silhouette fine et élégante, cette même peau un peu bronzée... Oui, c'était bien mon modèle de quand j'étais toute petite. Celle qui avait un physique parfait. Et aujourd'hui... Tout ceci était sans importance ?  
Au moment ou le scientifique allait appuyer sur la poignée, je le retint. Je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, ici...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu ne trouves pas que pour un asile, cet endroit est étrangement calme ? Si c'était un hôpital normal, je comprendrais, mais là... Même nos pas ne résonnent pas quand on marche.

-Tu sais, plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant. Allons-y."

Acquiesçant, j'ouvris la porte à sa place -un peu trop violemment, je devais l'avouer- et nous entrâmes dans la pièce, ridiculement petite. Il n'y avait qu'un bureau blanc, calé dans le coin de droite, et une étagère en bois clair à côté. Pour le reste, il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre, des murs, un plafond et un sol... Blancs. C'est à croire que dans les hôpitaux, quels qu'ils soient, personne ne savait ce que voulait dire le mot "couleur".

Un homme, le même que celui de la dernière vidéo de Mathieu, leva la tête et nous fixa, l'air impassible.

"Puis-je vous aider ?

-Vous êtes bien le Docteur Frédéric ? Demanda le Prof.

-Oui, c'est moi. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Nous voudrions savoir si vous aviez un patient du nom de Mathieu Sommet" Continuai-je en avançant d'un pas vers lui.

À mon grand étonnement, il sembla désemparé l'espace d'une minute. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et reprit un air froid. Il se leva de son siège et remit la monture de ses lunettes en place avant de répondre :

"Non, nous n'avons pas de patient de ce nom. Autre chose ?

-Bien. Oh, juste un truc...

-Mh ?"

M'approchant, je l'empoignais par le col de sa chemise, et lui dit d'un ton sec :

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma soeur ?

-Mais... Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Lola Bottecchia, elle ne se souvient plus de moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

-Mis calme-toi, enfin ! S'exclama le Prof en me retenant par l'épaule.

-Non ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il lui a fait !

-Oh, vous parler de la nouvelle infirmière..."

Le lâchant, je lui jetais un regard noir, et il put poursuivre :

"Sachez, jeune fille, qu'elle est venue de son plein gré. Elle a décrété s'appeler Amanda Bottecchia.

-C'est faux ! Vous mentez ! Je vais vous tuer !

-Des menaces, maintenant ?

-Que je peux mettre a exécution tout de suite !

-Marina, ça suffit !"

Je me tournais vers le Prof, et celui-ci avait un air dépité. Je reculais, sans lâcher le Docteur des yeux.

"Quoique vous lui avez fait, je la ferais sortir d'ici.

-Si vous le dites. Allez vous-en.

-Ah, et au passage, on sait que vous retenez Mathieu dans cet asile. On a vu la vidéo, et on fera tout pour le faire sortir de là.

-Arrête, Marina, s'il te plaît..." Me supplia le savant.

J'abandonnais et fit un pas un arrière, sous l'œil méprisant du médecin. Pas de doute, c'était bien l'homme de la vidéo, je le reconnaissais. Il n'avait pas été très malin de se montrer au grand jour. Quoique, les gens penseraient que ce ne serait qu'un acteur, alors ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas trop. Mais je savais que la vérité était bien loin de cela.  
Il se tourna vers le Professeur, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

"Je connais votre identité... Prof."

Il écarquilla les yeux et je l'entendis déglutir. Ils savaient que les personnalités de Mathieu existaient ...? Mais s'il était au courant, pourquoi ne pas le relâcher ? Ils n'avaient pas le droite de le retenir sans motif !

"Si vous savez vraiment qui je suis, laissez Mathieu partir. Vous n'avez aucune raison de l'enfermer ici.

-Pas question. Nous avons besoin de lui.

-Besoin de lui ?! M'exclamai-je. Ce n'est pas un rat de laboratoire, enfin !

-Son cas de schizophrénie est exceptionnel, nous avons besoin de lui pour quelques expériences.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Et vous allez faire quoi ? Prévenir la police ? J'ai tous les droits ici, et il me suffira de leur dire que le patient Sommet est là pour intérêt médical pour être tranquille.

-C'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Vous êtes un train d'aggraver son cas plus que vous ne l'améliorez ! Vous savez comme moi que ses personnalités existent, et maintenant, ils font tous partis de sa famille ! C'est ignoble de les lui arracher !

-C'est pour son bien. Sortez d'ici, à présent."

Prenant le Prof par le bras, je sortais en faisant claquer la porte et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Appuyant sur le bouton RDC, je m'appuyais contre l'un des murs et ferma les yeux.

"Marina, ça va aller.

-J'ai pas envie de vous laisser dans la merde. Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir une membre de sa famille qui a des problèmes. Mais je suis surtout énervée à cause de... De Lola.

-Je comprends. Elle aussi, on la sauvera, je te le promet.

-Merci... Mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne se souvient plus de moi ?

-Je dirais que le Docteur a effectué un lavage de cerveau sur ta soeur. Un choc psychologique, comme une photo, une odeur, une musique, ou n'importe quoi d'autre la concernant pourrait peut-être l'aider à se souvenir de tout.

-Oh, je vois."

L'ascenseur arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, je vis l'homme de l'accueil me lancer un bref regard, suivi d'un sourire, et nous sortîmes du bâtiment. Tout le groupe était assis par terre, devant la porte, à nous attendre.

"Hé les gens, le Prof et Marina sont là !" Fit joyeusement la Fille.

Ils se rendirent vers nous, et Lorenzo me prit dans ses bras, me caressant doucement les cheveux. M'écartant un peu pour l'observer, je lui dis :

"J'ai vu Lola.

-Lola... Ta soeur ?

-Oui. Elle travaille là-bas...

-Mais prétend s'appeler Amanda, compléta le Prof, câlinant Maître Panda.

-Et pour Mathieu ? Demanda Antoine.

-Il est bien ici, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment on peut le sortir de cet enfer...

-Moi je sais !" S'exclama le Geek.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'enfant, dont moi, stupéfaits. Il avait un "plan" ? Cela m'étonnais un peu, mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

"Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, gamin ?

-Facile ! On va..."

/\/\/\

_Je vous rappelle qu'il est impoli d'assassiner sauvagement l'auteur sous peine de punition de votre génitrice. Merci de votre compréhension._

_Voila, bonne rentrée à toutes et à tous ! (Pour ceux qui rentrent demain...) Je posterai un peu moins à cause des cours, forcément, mais comprenez-moi... C'est pour le tra- /SBAFF/ Ok, ok._

_Review ?_


	13. La folie à son apogée

_Hey ! Après une looooongue pause (flemme + cours oblige, mais vous m'en voulez pas trop ?) je vous poste ce chapitre un peu différent ! Cette fois-ci, le narrateur est extérieur à l'histoire, et on est avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Suspens de fou t'as vu._

_Bref, je vous fous la paix mes loucoums, on se rejoint en bas ^^ Je réponds juste à la gentille NekoRobin :_

_Désolée de la longue absence, vraiment, tu as le droit de me taper u_u Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, j'avais mit du temps à l'écrire ! ^^_  
_Merci encore et bonne lecture pour celui-ci, si tu passes par là ;)_

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Un jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux et laissa s'échapper un grognement. Un homme châtain. Aux yeux bleus. À la peau si pâle qu'elle paraissait presque translucide. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit aux draps blancs et se massa la gorge.  
Cet homme se sentait mal. Très mal. On tentait de lui faire avaler des cachets dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité, mais il les recrachait toujours, ou se faisait parfois vomir quand on les lui faisait ingurgiter de force, ou quand on les cachait vainement dans sa nourriture. Et quand il faisait trop de bruit, on le bâillonnait, on lui mettait cette fameuse camisole de force qui, selon les personnes naïves, n'existaient que dans les films.

C'était beau, l'innocence. On se cassait pas la tête, au moins.

Il entendait des voix dans sa tête, aussi. Il n'était pas fou, ni stupide. Il savait à qui elles appartenaient. Il savait qu'elles existaient. Celle qui était grave et menaçante, c'était celle du timbré en costard noir. Celle qui était lente et agaçante, c'était celle du camé toujours suivi de son clébard puant. Celle qui était souvent entrecoupée de sanglots et de plaintes, c'était celle du petit accro aux jeux vidéos.  
Oui, il les connaissaient toutes. Ils n'entendaient que des bribes de ce qu'elles disaient. Mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où elles pouvaient se trouver. Il les avaient éjectées de son esprit pour les protéger. Désormais, elles pouvaient être n'importe où en France, où même ailleurs dans le monde.

Loin. Très loin. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Qu'ils échappent à cet enfer. Ils ne méritaient pas cela, après tout.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Une femme en blouse blanche et aux cheveux bruns apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. D'une main, elle s'appuyait sur sa canne en bois, et de l'autre, elle tenait un calepin. Ses mains fines étaient toujours gantées. Toujours cachées par ces immondes bout de caoutchouc qui puaient l'hôpital et la mort.  
Son visage, aussi, était beau. Elle avait de jolis yeux noisettes, et sur son nez reposaient une petite paire de lunettes aux verres ronds. Elle était vraiment magnifique, cette femme. Mais toute aussi pourrie à l'intérieur que les autres tortionnai- pardon, médecins qui travaillaient ici. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Ah oui... _BOTTECCHIA Amanda. _C'était marqué sur son badge.

"Alors Monsieur Sommet, vous vous sentez mieux aujourd'hui ?"

Mieux ? D'après toi, connasse ? Tu te sentirais comment, si on te retenait dans cet endroit horrible de force, et qu'on essayait de t'imprimer dans le crâne que ta seule vraie famille n'existait pas ? Qu'au fond, tu étais devenue juste seule et cinglée ?

"Oui, répondit-il simplement.

-D'accord. Voici vos médicaments. Tâchez de les prendre, cette fois-ci."

Mathieu grimaça et prit les deux comprimés qui lui tendait cette infirmière. Un rouge et blanc, allongé, et un bleu clair, petit et rond. Comme d'habitude. Parce qu'entre les plats absolument indigestes et ces deux putain de médicaments, il ne mangeait rien d'autre.

"Non, je ne les prendrai pas, déclara-t-il finalement en les posant sur la table.

-Monsieur Sommet, vous devez les avaler. C'est pour votre bien, soupira-t-elle.

-Mon bien, avez-vous dit ?"

Avec un air de cinglé, et un sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres, il s'avança doucement vers la jeune femme, pas après pas, tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

"Parce que vous croyez que c'est pour mon bien, de m'arracher de ma famille ? C'est pour mon bien, de me séquestrer ici, alors qu'avant, j'étais heureux ?! Ici, c'est une prison, pas un hôpital ! Une putain de prison ! Et je veux en sortir ! _Maintenant !_

-Calmez-vous, enfin !

-Je me calmerai pas, merde ! Hurla-t-il en faisant valser une chaise sur son passage. J'en ai marre de cet endroit pourri, je veux les rejoindre ! Je veux rejoindre ma famille ! _Eux_, ils veulent mon bien ! _Eux_, ils me feront pas avaler ces pilules à la con ! Avouez-le, vous voulez tous ma mort ! Hé bien allez-y, tuez-moi, vous attendez que ça !"

Avant un geste de panique, elle se rua vers la sortie et appela de l'aide. Deux hommes, eux aussi en blanc, l'un avec une camisole à la main, arrivèrent avec un air sérieux affiché sur le visage. Mathieu tenta vainement de s'échapper, se disant que sa petite taille pourrait lui donner un avantage, mais il fut facilement rattrapé.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il était bâillonné, et enroulé dans sa camisole de force. De toute façon, ça finissait tous les jours comme ça. Tous les jours à revendiquer le fait qu'il voulait revoir sa famille, qu'il crachait des insultes à la gueule de cette même infirmière. Tous les jours qu'il se frappait la tête ou les poings contre les murs blancs, le recouvrant parfois d'un substance rouge et poisseuse. Tous les jours qu'il hurlait à en avoir les cordes vocales douloureuses.  
Triste mais vrai, encore une fois.

"Les mecs... Vous me manquez tellement... Songea-t-il, alors que ses larmes avaient remplacées ses cris. Ne m'oubliez pas... Moi, je vous aime encore... Je sais que vous avez toujours existé..."

Et encore une fois, il s'endormit. Dans ce lit blanc, dans cette pièce blanche, surveillée par des gens habillés de blanc.  
Les murs, le sol, le plafond, le mobilier, tout était blanc.

Blanc immaculé. Comme la blouse de cette infirmière, qui aux premier abords, semblait gentille. Le blanc était le symbole de la pureté, comme on disait.

Tout était trop blanc pour être pur, peut-être.

/\/\/\

_Re' ! Alors, c'est joyeux, hein ? Ouais, je sais... Bon, si ça vous a pas plu (parce qu'en plus, il est court... Pas comme ma- /SBAFF/) j'en suis navrée, mais j'ai voulu changer un peu ^^ Honnêtement, ça me lassais un peu de devoir toujours jouer le rôle de Marina, alors... Voila !_

_Review ? *-*_


	14. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

_Salutations mes moutons ! J'vous ai manqué ? Non ? Bon bah ok, j'me casse. *déception*_

_NB : Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais juste une "page" d'informations concernant la Fanfic pour le peu de leteurs que j'ai ^^ Voili voilou !_

_Tout d'aboooooord... Je tenais à vous remercier pour les personnes qui laissent des reviews, même si elles sont très petites : ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, merci !_  
_J'en viens aussi au nombre de vues : 3 500. Certes, c'est peut-être pas beacuoup pour certain(e)s, mais pour moi c'est énorme ! Alors merci mille fois, franchement je suis touchée ! :D_

_Ensuite, je tenais à faire part de mes idées pour la Fanfic... Pas de spoil, rassurez-vous, mais... Enfin, j'sais pas trop comment expliquer, alors lisez pour comprendre ^^'_

_Tout d'abord, je pensais intégrer un narrateur extérieur à l'histoire. Déjà parce que raconter l'histoire dans la peau de Marina est un peu plus compliqué, parce que je déteste parler à la première personne du pluriel au passé simple (ce temps est tellement moche !), et que je pourrais écrire des chapitre un peu plus complets. Sérieusement, j'essayerai de m'impliquer un peu plus dans cette Fanfic, même si ça risque d'être dur. En effet, en comptant les idées d'OS ou de Fanfic à chapitres que j'ai, qu'elles soient encore à écrire ou déjà entamées, j'en ai au moins 25 à faire u_u Donc voila, j'suis un peu dans le caca quoi._

_D'ailleurs, désolée, mais **VRAIMENT** désolée du retard que j'ai pris (quoique, vous vous en foutez non ?), non seulement les cours reprennent, avec la masse de devoirs que j'ai, c'est pas évident, mais en plus avec ma flemme légendaire... Voila quoi. Donc vraiment désolée, sincèrement ! :(_

_Je vais me foutre un coup de pied au cul pour m'y remettre d'ici ce soir, en alternance avec un dessin glauque, un bol de céréales et une bouteille d'Ice Tea !_

_Voila, vous savez tout ! Bisous les n'amis, et à bientôt ! :D_


End file.
